Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
by Bvega42
Summary: Ever since the trip to Jurassic World, Twilight wondered how dinosaurs would coexist with ponies in Equestria. But then, a message arrives as Twilight and the others help Owen and Claire to Isla Nublar to save the dinosaurs from a volcano that will erupt. But later on, they discover something dangerous. And meet a monster that resembles a old enemy. A sequel of Book of Adventures.
1. T Rex and Mosasaurus Prologue

**Previously...**

 _Rexy turns, and walks away. And Blue turns her attention Owen, Claire, Zach, Gray, Twilight and her friends and family. Owen took a couple steps, looking at her. Blue tilts her head, and then Owen slightly shook his head._

 _"Thank you." Twilight said._

 _Blue made a friendly growl, and with one last glance. Blue then leaves them, and disappears into the night. And everyone watches as she leaves. And a distant screech was heard._

 _"Think we'll ever her again?" Spike questioned._

 _"I hope so." Said Twilight._

* * *

 **9 Months Ago...**

 _The portal has been opened, and Blue looks at it. But then looks back to Twilight._

 _"Take care of yourself, girl." Said Twilight._

 _Then Twilight reached out her hoof, Blue sniffs it, and paused for a moment. And then gentle press her snout on Twilight's hoof, and soon after that she takes off through the portal._

 _And return home to Isla Nublar._

* * *

And every since then, Blue has been a remarkable friend to Twilight. And she learned that even a dangerous predator, can became a great friend.

But every since, that day. Since Jurassic World, Twilight had this small thought in her head. What would happen if dinosaurs could possibly coexist with ponies in Equestria. She knows how powerful and dangerous they can be, but these creatures were here before humans or ponies.

But could it be possible?

* * *

 **UNIVERSAL**

 **AMBLIN**

ENTERTAINMENT

 **LEGENDARY**

* * *

 **UNIVERSAL PICTURES**

AND

 **AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT**

PRESENT

IN ASSOCIATION WITH

 **LEGENDARY PICTURES /**

 **PERFECT WORLD PICTURES**

In the dark depths, deep underwater. A mini submarine slowly moved through the water. And inside was the pilot and co-pilot, and suddenly 2 large doors opened.

* * *

On the surface, the gates are actually from the Jurassic Lagoon remains. And there was a storm going on.

 **ISLA NUBLAR**

 **120 MILES WEST OF COSTA RICA.**

Back underwater, the submarine begins to enter inside the lagoon. While they went further in, the co-pilot seemed concern and looks around almost expecting something. The pilot soon noticed.

"Relax." He said. "Anything in here would be dead by now."

The co-pilot calms down a bit. What the pilot meant was that the lagoon contains Jurassic World's largest specimen. The Mosasaurus. The Top Predator of the Cretaceous Seas.

Finally the sub has reach the bottom of the lagoon. And after a few minutes of looking, they found what they were looking for.

"There she is." Said the pilot.

It was the skeleton remains, of the Indominus Rex.

"The Indominus Rex."

The co-pilot controlled the left arm of the sub, as it extends forward and grabs on one of the Indominus's ribs. And the pilot extends and controls the right arm that has a saw blade, it begins to slice a piece of rib. And soon it was off.

And soon, a balloon fills up with air, tied to the bone. And gently floats up to the surface. Unknowingly to the pilots, above them a flash of lighting appeared and revealed a silhouette of a large head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a control hanger. A man is working on the controls on a power box.

 _"Specimen collected, sent to the surface."_

"Roger that." Said the man, and then turns to a helicopter. "Air One. Clear for take off. Begin tracking."

 _"Copy that."_

"Go, go!"

The helicopter soon takes off. Close by in the bushes behind him, a purring sound was heard and something rushed through the bushes. The man turns to the sound, but saw nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the helicopter spotted the airbag in the water. And now hovering above it.

 _"Tracking on. Land One, the asset is secured."_

"Coming back to you." Said the helicopter pilot. "Close the doors."

* * *

"Marine One, I gotta close the gate. Get out of there." Said the man finishing his work.

* * *

"Understood." Said the submarine pilot. "We're heading out."

The submarine begins to back up, and begins to leave. But as the headlights turned off, unknowingly to them. A dark shadow was behind them, and some light reflects as it reveals a gaping mouth armed with teeth.

On the surface, the light coming from the sub suddenly turns off.

* * *

Back with the man, his tablet said SIGNAL LOST.

"Marine One, I need to close the gate. Confirm position." The man called to them, but their was no response. "Can you hear me? Are you out?"

Right behind him, the helicopter returns and lands.

"Marine One?" A man called on his radio. "Guys?"

Then the helicopter's co-pilot notice something. "What is that?"

Then the trees jolted and moved, as something was moving through the trees.

Something big.

 _"Marine One I'm closing the gate."_

* * *

Soon the gates of the lagoon begin to close.

* * *

The man is still trying to reach the sub team.

"Seriously guys, I'm kind of expose out here." He said. " Marine One! Confirm you're out. Marine One! Confirm position. Can you hear me? Marine One, where are you?!"

Then he turns around, and sees the men inside the helicopter making gestures of him to get in.

"I can't reach them!" He shouted to them, and sounding like they were trying to tell him something. "What?!" Unknowingly, behind him. A lightning flash reveals a familiar face, Rexy. And she has her sights on her next victim. The man looks behind him, but saw nothing due to the darkness.

He then turns back to them. "What is going on?! I can't hear you!"

Then behind him, Rexy brings her head out from the undergrowth. And the man now having a nervous feeling, looks behind him and sees the 7 ton giant predator. He then screams in terror as Rexy lets out a thunderous roar that has been deepen by her old age.

Then the man takes off running as the helicopter takes off in the air. And Rexy flips over the power box as she begins to chase after the man. And he ran, he accidentally dropped his tablet and soon after. Rexy's foot stomps on the device, crushing it. And as a result, the lagoon gates stop moving.

"Throw him the ladder!" Called a man.

Soon a rope ladder was brought out, and thrown down to the ground. And the man begins to try and grab it.

"Don't go!" He shouted and ran.

As he ran, he soon pass a flipped vehicle. And Rexy lifts and flips it over with her head. That bought the man a few seconds.

"NO, WAIT DON'T GO!" He shouted as the end of the rope got closer to the lagoon's edge.

He then made a jump for it, and caught the ladder at the last second. And Rexy ended up with a mouthful of water, and soon let out a roar.

But as the man thought he was home free. The helicopter suddenly had a huge jolt, he looks down and saw Rexy has caught the end of the ladder in her mouth.

"We're gonna stall!" Said the co-pilot. "Cut it, now!"

A man brought his knife, but another stops him.

"Do it, John!"

"We're gonna die here!"

Now Rexy was playing a tug of war match, and if this continues. She could bring the whole copter down.

"I SAID CUT IT!" The co-pilot shouted.

Then with the violent jerk, Rexy rips part of the ladder off. And she shakes it off her mouth as the helicopter begins to leave. And she lets out a thunderous roar.

The man still hanging on the ladder laughs in relief of getting out of that mess. As he looks up, 2 men seemed concern. Then suddenly, the Mosasaurus launches itself out of the water. And clamps it's huge jaws on the man, tears the ladder off. And crashes into the water, and then swam towards the open gate.

Back in the copter, the 2 men glance each other. And then turned to the Indominus sample.

"DNA sample secured." Said a man. "Tell the boss we're coming back home."

He then closes the case, and the helicopter leaves. And as for the Mosasaurus, after taking a breath of air, it dives down and swam out of the lagoon that it once called home. And swims out into the open sea, of the Pacific Ocean.

Hot lava pours overs a rocky surface, carving out a shape.

My Little Pony

 **JURASSIC WORLD**

 **FALLEN KINGDOM**


	2. Memories: Urgent Message

It was a peaceful day in Equestria, and in her castle, Twilight was doing some relaxing reading. It's mostly what she does on a free day, as she read. She then had a thought, and placed her book down. She to the bookshelf, and brought out a familiar book.

The Book of Adventures.

Ever since she and her friends found it, they had unbelievable remarkable adventures. And some were out of this world, literally. It's been a while since they've did their final adventure in it.

She then decided to look through the stories of every adventure they've been through. And on the Top 10 list of their favorite adventures was Jurassic Park. She never thought about seeing a living Brachiosaurus, or touch a sick Triceratops, or run for her live from a T. Rex.

And the most unexpected moment was being saved from 2 Velociraptors when the T. Rex appeared.

Of course it wasn't the end there, sometime later. They rejoin with Ian Malcom on Isla Sorna. And return there with Alan Grant.

But the last and most recent one, was their adventure in Jurassic World.

There they met Owen Grady and Claire Dearing. But sadly, when the soon to be new attraction the Indominus Rex broke out. The whole park closed down.

The Indominus wasn't defeated and killed till Rexy which they named the T. Rex and one of Owen's raptors, Blue were in a massive fight. And the Indominus was killed by the park's Mosasaurus.

Twilight then brought a scrap book that has the pictures of every friend they've made in every adventures. And she open to a page, revealing Blue. It's been 9 months since the Canterlot Attack from Tempest, and since Blue return home after the defeat of the Storm King.

"Sure miss you, Blue." Twilight said.

Every since their Jurassic Park adventure, Twilight has fascinated by dinosaurs. As well as her friends across, but ever since Jurassic World. She also wondered how dinosaurs could coexist with ponies in Equestria. Of course she knows 1st hand, or in this case, 1st hoof how powerful and dangerous these creatures can be.

But recently, almost as if she was expecting something, she actually made 2 device rods. They can only be turned on with her magic, and when they do a portal. And a destination can be set in every world their friends live.

The first test subject was Isla Nublar, and it was a success. She safely arrive and return through the portal, completely unharmed.

And on the right side of her castle, was a large holding enclosure. Perfectly design and in theory, to hold even the largest dinosaurs. And each one has enough room for to move around in.

Then Twilight remember one adventure in The Book of Adventures 2nd Edition, in one chapter they had an adventure was King Kong. She and her friends didn't expect to run into some dinosaurs in that one, nor running for their lives in a stampede of Brontosaurus. And during that, at the part with the cliff and she unexpectedly saved 3 Brontosaurus from falling to their deaths.

Twilight knows that herbivore dinosaurs are not much of a concern unless they feel threaten. But the predators however are a different story, she knows how deadly they can be. But the Velociraptors were the deadliest out of all of them of with T. Rex.

But at the moment, in case something happen. She did made the large enclosure and rods.

Then the door opens as Spike came in. "Hey, Twilight."

"Oh, hey Spike." Turning to him.

"Sorry to bother you, but Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Moon Dancer are here."

"Really?" Twilight placing her book down and got up.

Twilight went outside, and there she saw her Canterlot friends.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Twilight went up and hugged them.

"We came down for a visit." Said Minuette.

"Well, it has been a while we seen each other." Moon Dancer said.

"I guess you have a point." Twilight admitted.

"So, you have you been up to lately?" Lemon Hearts asked.

"Oh, nothing much. But you know, same old same old stuff."

"So, what's that structure for anyway?" Twinkleshine asked pointing to the enclosure.

"Oh, it's nothing important yet." Twilight answered.

"Are you saving it for something?" Moon Dancer asked.

"Something like that, I guess."

* * *

A few minutes later, they were in the throne room and have been join by the rest of the Mane 7. And Spike came in with some snacks, and at the moment they sharing their moments when the Book of Adventures took them to Jurassic World.

"My favorite has gotta be the petting zoo with the baby dinosaurs." Said Minuette. "Those little guys were so cute."

"Same with me!" Fluttershy, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts said.

"My is definitely the Mosasaurus. Even with the splash zone." Said Moon Dancer.

"You read my mind, Moon." Said Rainbow. "But, my 2nd favorite is the T. Rex."

"I think might be the Gyrosphere." Twilight said. "It's like being right next to those dinosaurs."

"I certainly hope your not talking about dinosaurs?" Said a familiar voice.

They looked and they saw Trixie at the doorway.

"Oh relax Trixie, we we're only sharing." Said Applejack.

"Easy for you to say! I almost got eaten a few times." Said Trixie. "And I always ended up going on an adventure that involves dinosaurs."

Since the Jurassic Park adventure, Trixie has been in every adventure that involves dinosaurs. And she didn't like when being chase by a Tyrannosaurus or Velociraptor.

"Trixie, it's not that bad." Said Starlight.

"Huh! You weren't running for your life every time." Trixie said bluntly.

"Trixie, I was there each time."

"Still, I one time almost got flatten by a Brontosaur." Trixie reminded.

"All right Trixie, I'm sorry you got dragged into those events." Twilight apologized. "But at least we made it back in one piece."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there."

Then a door was heard opening.

"Oh hello Cadance." Spike's voice was heard. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"Cadance?!" Twilight surprised.

Soon Cadance came in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, no, you're fine. I didn't know you were coming over." Twilight giving her a hug.

"I actually free time, and won't be needed for a while." Cadance said. "And I decided to came by for a visit."

"How's Shining Armor and Flurry?"

"Their doing fine, Flurry was a bit sad of me leaving though."

Twilight giggled. "So how you plan on visiting here?"

"I guess a day or two perhaps."

"Well, guess everything is gonna nice and peaceful ahead for us." Spike said.

"I wonder how things are going with Blue anything?" Rarity said.

Then suddenly, Spike let out a massive flame and then a message appeared.

"That's new." Spike still stunned.

Twilight looks like at the letter, and as she did. She notice a familiar logo of a T. Rex skeleton. She unrolls the letter and reads it.

"Well. What does it say?" Pinkie asked.

"Shh!" Twilight trying to read it.

Twilight continues whispering as she read it, and when she finished she let out a horrid gasp.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Starlight concern.

"I think somehow the Book of Adventures has sent a message to us." Said Twilight. "And it said that Isla Nublar's volcano is about to erupt!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up!" Rainbow trying to catch that. "Did you say... A volcano on Isla Nublar?"

"And not only that. But it's threatening the remaining dinosaurs on the island!"

Everyone gasped.

"We have to do something!" Minuette said.

"But how? We finished every story in the Book." Said Rainbow. "It's not like Twilight can teleport us to the world where Owen and Claire live."

"If only there was a way to get there." Spike wondered.

Twilight then remembered something, and knew the time was right and she sighed. "Actually, I have one idea of how to get there."

"YOU DO?!" Everyone said.

* * *

A few minutes later, they all gathered at a section of the enclosure with a large walkway. And Twilight brought out the 2 rods.

"What are those?" Rainbow asked.

"These I made a while back." Twilight explained. "It took me a while, but I managed to get it working."

Twilight then place each rod on each side on the walkway. And then, she used her magic to turn it on. Once they were on, a large portal appeared.

"Whoa!" Spike amazed.

"Uh, you've tested this, right?" Fluttershy asked concern.

"Don't worry, I've tested it. It's safe." Twilight reassured.

"I never thought we do some crazy journey with a volcano." Said Pinkie.

"Let's hope we don't have to witness that." Applejack said.

"Alright, so who's coming with me?" Twilight asked.

"You kidding, I'm not missing this one." Rainbow joining her side.

"I'm behind you completely Twilight." Applejack as well.

"Me too!" Pinkie joining them.

"I'm ready to save those dinosaurs." Said Fluttershy.

"I'm ready." Said Rarity.

"We're all behind you, Twilight." Said Spike.

"Same here." Starlight said.

"Cadance, if you wanna head home, I understand." Said Twilight.

"Actually, I'm coming." Cadance said.

"Really?"

"I do enjoy a bit of excitement now and then." Cadance admitted. "But I'll help you all."

"Trixie, you coming?" Starlight asked.

"No Way! I'll just get myself eaten this time." Trixie said and turned away.

Twilight groaned. "All right Trixie, I'll let you come with us. But on one condition. And I promise it'll be worth it."

Trixie pop one eye open and a little interested. "I'm listening."

"I could give you some magic advice, high level. And be your assistant in your next 3 shows."

Trixie thought about it, and carefully. And soon sighed in defeat.

"All right Sparkle, you got yourself a deal." She walk up join the others. "But if I get eaten this time, it's on you!"

"Deal."

"And besides, no way I'm letting Starlight go there by herself." Said Trixie.

"Thanks Trixie." Starlight said.

"Moon Dancer, are you guys joining us?" Twilight asked.

"Thank you, Twilight. But we're gonna sit on this one." Moon Dancer said.

"I understand." Then Twilight turns and face the portal.

"Everyone ready?" She asked.

Everyone was soon ready.

With the World Portal set and ready, Twilight and her friends begin to walk into the portal.

Ready to save...

The dinosaurs.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Blue is one of the few I selected to be in the Mlp Movie.**

 **But I don't want to give too much away too soon. I still have a long way to to get there.**

 **But I promise, it will be worth the wait.**

 **And admittedly, I thought I would've done Jurassic Park before Fallen Kingdom was out.**

 **But don't worry, in Book of Adventures, I'm only 2 away from it. And I might as well share this.**

 **Book of Adventures Chap 17: Jurassic Park**

 **Chap 26: The Lost World: Jurassic Park**

 **Chap 42: Jurassic Park III**

 **Chap 106: Jurassic World**


	3. Protection or Extinction?

Isla Nublar is seen with it's active volcano.

MT. Sibo.

 _"3 years after the fall of Jurassic World. The debate over Isla Nublar, rages on."_

A closer shot of the volcano shows it's peek, and the lava acting up inside it's cone.

 _"The island's long dormant volcano, reclassified as active. Has shown considerable arrest in recent months."_

Then, a news woman Philippa Thomas explains the recent news.

"Geologist now predict a Extinction Level Event will kill off the last living dinosaurs, on the planet." She explained.

Then video footage shows the Pterosaur attack on Jurassic World 3 years ago.

 _"Since the disaster that shot the world in 2015. The Masrani Cooperation has paid out, more than 800 million in damages, to settle class action lawsuits thought by survivors."_

Footage was shown of people being treated from the attack.

And then, a raging crowd moves through the street.

 _Activist have mobilized around the world, in what has become the flash point animal rights issue of our time."_

 _"With an eruption expected at any moment. The U.S Senate has convened a special committee, to answer a grave mortal question."_

MT. Sibo is seen again spewing volcanic smoke.

And in the forest, were 3 Brachiosaurus browsing on the tree branches. 2 adults and a young adolescent at the shoulder height of it's elders.

 _"Do dinosaurs deserve the same protection, giving to other endangered species. Or should they_ _be left, to die?"_

* * *

The U.S Senate meeting is discussing in a courtroom. And speaking was non other than Dr. Ian Malcolm, an old friend of Twilight and her friends.

"I think, that we should, allow our magnificent, glorious dinosaurs... To be taken out by the volcano." Said Malcolm.

Everyone in the room mutters in concern.

"Silence, please!" Said the judge.

"As deeply sad as that would be." Ian continued. "We altered the course of Natural History. This is a correction."

"Are you suggesting the Almighty is... taking matters in his own hands?" The judge said.

"Senate, with all do respect, God's not... part of the inquisition." Ian explained. "No. What I mean is that, in the last century we have massed. A land mark technological power, and we've concisely proven ourselves incapable of handling that power. 80 years ago, who could've predicted Nuclear Proliferation. But then there is was. Now we've got genetic power, so, how long is it gonna take for that to spread around the globe. And what's gonna be done with it? It ain't gonna stop with the De-Extinction of the dinosaurs."

"I-I'm not sure, what your talking about." The judge said not understanding him.

"I'm talking about, man made cataclysmic change." Ian said.

"What kind of change."

"Changes like death. You don't know what it looks like, until your standing at the gates."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a city. Inside a building's elevator was Claire Dearing, holding 3 cups of coffee in her right arm. And checking her phone on the status of Isla Nublar's volcano.

Then, the elevator opens, but didn't open fully. And she had to slightly squeeze through the gap. And she enters a room with a group of people. Sometime after Jurassic World, she became the Founder and Leader of a group called The Dinosaur Protection Group or D.P.G for short. And recently after reuniting with Twilight and the others, she kindly offered them to join.

And Claire was surprised of Spike now having wings.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a dinosaur's best interest in buying." Said a young woman with red glasses on a phone. "I'm a Paleo-veterinarian."

Her name is Zia Rodriguez.

 _"Is that even a thing?"_ The person asked on the phone.

"Is that even a thing?" Rainbow asked as well.

"That's a real thing." She answered to both of them.

 _"Have you even seen one?"_

"No, I haven't one with my own eyes. You know everyone can offered to spend their life savings." Zia then lowered her phone and turned to Claire. "Claire!" She then handing Claire the phone.

"Hello, hello, um,..."

"Converse Woman Delgado." Zia said.

"Converse Woman Delgado." Claire spoke on the phone. "I'm-I'm Claire, I'm the lead organizator. Of-of course, but if I could just get a moment of your time."

Zia raised her eyebrows.

Claire got the idea. "Right, thank you." She high fived her.

Twilight who was listening, chuckled at that.

"Um, so our mission here at the Dinosaur Protection Group, is to secure federal funding." Said explained.

And then, a young man with a small afro and glasses named Franklin Webb. Turned to Zia.

"That was like, 40 seconds your getting better." He said.

Zia shooked her head. "You gotta stop wetting your mob shell for ya."

"You don't need to insult me everything someone pisses you off." Franklin pointed.

"Dude, I'm a doctor. Not a telemarketer. What is your job again? plugging courts, right?"

"It's actually more important than it sounds."

Rainbow laughed a bit. "Oh, she nailed you good!" She then high fived Zia.

"Better luck, next time Franky." Twilight teased.

"Hey, who's side you on?" Franklin turned to her.

"My side actually."

"Getting teased by a talking pony. What next?" Franklin muttered

Cadance laughed a bit.

Meanwhile, Claire is still discussing on the phone. "Can I ask you a question? Do you have kids? Okay, so your kids, an entire generation is growing up in a world. Where dinosaurs are living and breathing. But soon, there gonna have to watch them go extinct. Or not. If people like you make a difference." Then she sighed. "Great."

She then turned to Zia.

"Yes." Zia said.

And then, the TV turns on to the Isla Nublar Crisis. And soon everyone saw it.

"Claire, it's on!" Zia called.

Claire quickly raised the TV's volume as they begin to explain.

 _"After a federal deliberation. The committee has result, not to recommend, any action. Reguarding the de-extinct creatures on Isla_ Nublar." The man announced.

Everyone was sadden by this.

 _"This is an act, of God. And, well of course we feel great sympathy for these... animals. We cannot argue goverment involvement, on what amounts to a prive, of the owned edger."_

Claire then sadly turns of the TV.

"So, that's it?" Fluttershy said sadly.

"There all gonna die, and no one cares." Claire said sadly.

"We do." Said Franklin.

Then Claire heard her phone ringing. "Give me a second. Let's get back to work."

"Okay, everyone." Claire called to others. "Come on."

Then grabbed her phone, and answered. "Hello?"

 _"May I speak with Ms. Dearing?"_

"Uh, yes, this is Claire Dearing."

 _"Good morning, I'm calling from Mr. Benjamin Lockwood's estate. Would you mind holding, for a second?"_

Claire then recognized that name. "Yes. Of course, I'll hold."

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

* * *

 **Happy 4th of July!**

 **Everyone!**


	4. Lockwood Estate: Eli Mills

A few days later, a limbo car is driving up a road.

 **LOCKWOOD ESTATE**

NORTHERN CALIFORNIA

And soon, the car parked outside of a large mansion. And then Claire, Twilight and her friends step out of the car. And made their way to the doorstep.

After the doorbell was rang, a elderly woman named Iris opens the door.

"Ms. Dearing, you're early." Said Iris. "Would you and your friends like to step in?"

"Thank you." Claire stepping inside with the others.

"I will inform Mr. Mills you arrived." Iris closing the door and left.

As they waited, they had a look at the frames hanging on the wall. And then they saw a frame with a very familiar man. Their old friend, John Hammond.

"Good to see you, Hammond." Said Twilight.

"John Alfred Hammond." Said a voice behind them.

They turned and saw a young man in his 30's in a suit. And with glasses.

"The father of Jurassic Park." He said. "but across you know that."

He then made his way downstairs. "Hello, Claire. I, uh, I'm Eli Mills. I work for Ben Lockwood. We actually met once 7-8 years ago, and you don't remember..."

"Of course, I remember." Said Claire. "Haven't you run this foundation since..."

"Since college, yeah. You, you remember?"

"Yes!"

"Wow!"

"You two know each other?" Twilight asked a little surprised.

"You wanted someone young, and, uh, idealistic to spend his fortune." Said Mills. "And I use to be both. And I actually heard of you and your friends Ms. Sparkle. Follow me."

They begin to follow Mills.

"Let me give you a bit of history." Mills explained and entered a viewing hall of dinosaur skeletons and models. "This is where it all began. Before the island, Sorna, Jurassic Park, all of it. Hammond and Lockwood, built a custom lab in the subbasement. Extracted the first DNA from amber, right beneath our feet."

"Wow." Starlight said breathlessly.

"Wow, my goodness." Claire amazed. "What they did here was a miracle. I still believe that."

"So do I, Claire." Mills said. "So do I. And I still believe, It matters what happens to those animals. There is something, Mr. Lockwood would very much like you to do, Claire. You can call it a favor, along with your friends. From an old friend." Mills then shows them a model of a island. "We have... a piece of land. A sanctuary, protected by natural barriers. Fully self sustaining, a new home, where the dinosaurs will be secured, and free."

"Is it volcano free?" Fluttershy asked.

"Completely volcanic free." Mills assured.

"Your gonna get them out?" Claire gasped. "You're gonna save them."

"No, Ms. Dearing." Called an elderly voice.

They turned and saw a elderly man in his late 70's and in a wheelchair. Benjamin Lockwood.

"I'm going to save us." Said Lockwood. "We could both use a touch of redemption, couldn't we?" He then shook Claire's hand. "Lovely to see you again."

"And you too, Mr. Lockwood." Said Claire.

"And you must be Miss Twilight and her friends." Benjamin seeing Twilight. "Hammond mention you a bit."

"Thank you, Sir." Twilight said kindly.

He then turned to the model island. "This was all John Hammond's dream. To let this creatures live in peace, so we have created sanctuary. No fences, no cages, no tourists, just as Mother Nature intended."

"Reminds me of Isla Sorna." Applejack whispered to Fluttershy.

"John said it best." Benjamin continued. "This creatures don't need our protection." As he explained, Claire glance upwards to the 2nd level and saw a little girl rush off. Twilight noticed her as well. "They need, our absence. When we we're young, we both shared the same passion." He rubbed his thumb across his amber cane. "John and I... What foes we were. Trying to run, before we learned to walk." He sounded like he was recollecting a bad memory. "As all young man do, I suppose. But... we learned. Unfortunately in the end, it drove us apart. Life... teaches us some really hard lessons, doesn't it Claire?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Sir Benjamin." Iris who just appeared.

"Hm?" Benjamin turned to her and remembered something. "Ah! My bloody medicines." he groaned since it's not easy living at his age. "Will you, excuse me Claire?" Iris begins to bring Benjamin away.

"Of course." Claire kindly said.

"Eli here, will help you with the details." Benjamin said and held Claire's hand. "We will save them. For the gift, for our children."

"Thank you." Said Claire.

"Iris."

Iris begins to take Benjamin away for his medicines.

"Does he have children?" Claire asked Eli. "I, I thought I saw... was there a little girl."

"I saw her too." Said Twilight.

"He has a grandchild." Eli answered. "His daughter died, in a car accident."

"That's awful."

"Oh, poor thing." Said Cadance.

"Yeah, I know. But, their very close." Said Eli. "Really close."

"So what do you need from us?" Claire asked.

* * *

Eli soon brought them to his office, and brought a table screen of Isla Nublar and it's wildlife.

"There was a tracking system in place in the park." Said Eli explained. "Radio frequency ID chips in each dinosaur."

"I remember." Said Claire.

"Right, so if we could access that system. Our abilities will locate and capture those animals safely. Will increase townfold. We need you hand print to access the system, but what I really need Claire. Is you. Willing endangered species, isn't exactly legal. But it's the right thing to do. No one knows this park as well as you do, and we need the expertise."

Claire leaned in closer. "How many can you save?"

"11 species. For sure I mean more if we can. But time is against."

"That volcano is probably due to erupt any day now." Said Twilight.

"I'm afraid, there is 1 animal in particular, that poses a real challenge for us." Eli scrolling the hologram cards of a Compsognathus, Triceratops, Stygimoloch, Rexy, Sinoceratops, Carnotaurus, Gallimimus, Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus, And brought out a hologram card of a familiar Velociraptor.

"Blue." Claire and Twilight said.

"I didn't know she had a name." Eli admitted. "But Blue, is potential the 2nd most intelligent piece of life on this planet. And she's the last of her kind. She must be preserve."

"She can pick up your scent, a mile off." Said Claire. "You'll never capture her."

"Claire's right, Blue is nearly impossible to close enough." Twilight said. "Unless she's hunting us."

"Well. We thought you might know someone who could help." Said Eli.

"Owen." Said Rainbow.

"Maybe you can convinced him."


	5. Reuniting with Owen: Maisie Lockwood

Soon they were driving up the road into the woodlands of California. And towards the mountain range.

* * *

Later, they were at a field and found Owen building a cabin near a lake. And they approached him, which he was busy singing and hammering some nails.

"Hey, Owen?" Claire called.

Owen didn't heard that.

"Owen!" Claire called again a little louder.

And Owen heard that this time.

"Oh, boy." He muttered.

He place the hammer down, and turns to them.

"Hey." Said Claire.

"Back for more, huh?" Owen said. "And nice to see you again Twilight."

"Can I buy you a beer?" Claire offered.

"Did you bring 'em, or we gonna like, go somewhere?"

* * *

Later, they were at a restaurant, and at the moment, Claire was laughing her head off.

"Seriously?!" Claire catching her breath. "I can't believe you think that you left me!"

"Replay that conversation in your head, all right?" Owen said. And you said, "You wanna go live in your van like a bum. Go ahead, Owen." And I said, "Okay."

"So how is that you leaving me?"

"Because I left. I left you."

"You left, because... I told you too."

"And then I left. Because you didn't wanna live in a van on the side of the road, member?"

"No. No, no, no, no. Because you wouldn't let me drive the dam van for 5 minutes." Claire reminded.

"I'm chivalrous." Owen said defensively. "What can I do?"

"You are so stubborn."

"I wonder if Hiccup and Astrid are sometimes like this." Spike whispered to Rainbow.

"Maybe." She said.

"Well. Look at you now." Owen said. "You're saving the world."

"Well, I'm trying, at least." Claire said. "You can't just run away from everything, Owen."

"So, you're what? Dating an accountant now? An insurance actuary? Your skin looks nice. Dermatologist?"

"Owen?" Claire said.

"Does he check you for moles?"

"Stop." She knew he was trying to be funny.

"Ventriloquist?"

"Oh, brother." Twilight groaned.

"This is not why we're all here, okay?" Claire said.

"Yeah, I know why we're here." Said Owen. "Lockwood's little flunkie called me. Rescue op. Save the dinosaurs from an island that's about to explode. What could go wrong?"

"We're going."

"Don't!"

"We don't have a choice."

"What, of course you have a choice."

"So what, I should just... Build my own cabin, play pool and drink beer all day while these dinosaurs go extinct?"

"Yeah. I like pool." Owen taking a sip of his drink.

"Blue is alive." Said Claire.

"Jesus, Claire."

"You raised her, Owen. You... You spent years of your life working with her." She reminded. "You're just gonna let her die?"

"Well, yeah."

"Come on, your actually just gonna leave her and let her get roasted alive?!" Rainbow said in disbelief. "You can do better than that."

"Come on. You're a better man than... you think you are." Said Claire.

"You should write fortune cookies." Said Owen.

"Forget it. I... There's a charted flight leaving tomorrow morning." Claire getting up and leave. "You're on the manifest. I just thought I should let you know."

Soon Claire along with the others, but Twilight stayed behind.

"Owen, is this about with Charlie, Echo and Delta?" Twilight asked.

"No, it's nothing like that." Owen said.

"Come on, you know there was nothing you could've done. Look, it was hard for me to see them die, but. This could your chance to save her."

Twilight then walks away. "You know where to find us, if you change your mind."

Owen just sat there, and took another sip of his drink.

* * *

Now late at night, and a shooting star was seen.

And at his trailer, Owen was watching some recordings of him with Blue only a month old, along with her 3 sisters Delta, Echo and Charlie.

 _"Back up!"_ He said. _"Back up!"_

The video showed little Charlie and Delta leaping at him trying to get at his bag of bacon strips.

 _"Take it easy. Echo."_

The 4 of them were almost like Lion cubs of Wolf pups.

 _"Jeez. There's plenty of food."_

he then tossed some pieces to little Blue and Charlie, and then the 2 started play fighting.

 _"You guys been eating sugar or something? You're hyper today."_

Then the video showed something interesting. Echo, Delta and Charlie were playing. But Blue was the only one paying attention to Owen.

 _"Okay, okay, back off. Thank you Blue."_

Then suddenly, Blue called out to her sisters. Who then froze, and then joined her side. Blue then chittered, and they stood up.

And the camera turned to Owen who was completely amazed and stunned.

 _"Did you get that?"_

Then it showed Owen offering a piece to Blue, and then she played with the basket he had.

* * *

Early the next morning, The Mane 7 and Claire, Zia and Franklin were getting ready to leave.

"Relax." Zia said. "You're more likely to die riding a horse than in a plane."

"No, I would not because I wouldn't get on a horse." Franklin said. "My chances are 0."

"Planes are the safest way to travel."

Lighten up, Franklin." Rainbow said.

"You call this a plane? My cousin had a drone bigger than this."

They soon boarded in the plane, and Claire was beginning to think that Owen won't show up. And then suddenly Owen lifts up after waking up.

"What the Owen?!" Rainbow surprised.

"Owen!" Claire surprised.

"D-Did you camp out in here the whole night?" Twilight asked.

"Franklin, later! Get in the plane." Zia walking inside with Franklin behind.

"Didn't think you were gonna ever show up." Owen said.

"Oh, um, this is Zia Rodriguez." Claire gestured to Zia.

"Zia." Owen shaking her hand.

"Hey, how you doing?" Zia shook his hand.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good."

"Franklin Webb." Claire gestured to Franklin.

Franklin strapped his seat belt tightly.

"System analyst."

"Nervous flyer?" Owen asked.

"Would you ride a thousand pound horse with big wheels on the side?" Franklin asked.

"I rode a motorcycle through the jungle with a pack of raptors."

"We were there." Rainbow smirked and gestured to herself and Twilight.

"We're not compatible." Said Franklin.

"Well, you didn't see the epic battle of a T. Rex, Velociraptor and the Indominus Rex." Said Spike.

Then the Plane's engine starts, and soon takes off into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lockwood Estate Iris was scooping around the entire house for Maisie, Lockwood's granddaughter.

"Maisie!" Iris called.

She enters the viewing hall.

"Maisie! Maisie! Come out!"

Then she heard a rustle as she turned to exhibit with a model Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor. She then turned to a exhibit on the other wall showing a Concavenator.

Then suddenly, a little girl with brown hair and eyes jumps from nowhere almost like a Velociraptor, and almost scaring the daylights out of Iris.

"You silly sausage!" Iris turning to Maisie.

Maisie laughed still.

"You'll be the death of me." Iris said. "You know one day, my heart might really stop. Then what would you do? Go live in the forest with the lions?'

"There are no lions in the forest." Maisie pointed.

"Your grandfather's been asking for you."

"Really?"

Iris nodded. "So you go see your grandfather and you go straight to your bath."

Maisie sighed. "I don't want a bath."

"What?!" Iris said. "Queen's English, girl. Bath."

"Bath." Maisie said in a british accent.

"Bath."

"Bath."

"Bath not bath. You're not a wild animal."

Maisie then made an animal roar, frightening Iris.

"Stop."

* * *

Meanwhile, Benjamin was looking through a picture book in his bed.

Then Iris and Maisie came in.

"Hi, Grandpa." Maisie greeted.

"Ah, there you are." Ben closing his book. "Come over and sit by me. I've missed you." And soon Maisie sat by him.

"I've gone on a safari." Maisie said. "All the the way through the Cretaceous, to the Jurassic in one day."

"My. What did you see?"

"Nothing but herbivores. There was 1 T. Rex, though. Casualties of course." She then turned to Iris. "Our included. She jump out of her skin."

Benjamin chuckled a bit. "You have your mother's wicked sense of humor."

"Do I look like her?" Maisie asked.

"Oh, yes." He answered. "You could be her mirror image."

Maisie then turned to the model of Jurassic Park.

"Did my mother ever visit the park?" She asked.

"Once." He said. "A long time ago. "She would have saved them too, you know.

* * *

The plane approaches Isla Nublar.

 _"She would have save them all."_


	6. Ken Wheatley: Brachiosaurus Returns

The planes flies over Isla Nublar, Claire looks out as the planes flies pass a gap between a mountain range.

And soon flies over the remains of the Jurassic World gate, and a monorail off a track.

Owen and Twilight look out as the plane flies pass MT. Sibo as a cloud flow is mostly covering it.

Later, the planes lands on a landing strip and pass a mid aged man.

* * *

Soon they were all at a base came. And soon Claire steps out.

"Claire." Called a voice.

Claire turns and sees the man. And went down and shook his hand.

"Ken Wheatley." He introduced. "Welcome back."

"Quite a operation you've got going on here." Claire said.

"Mr. Lockwood takes his humanitarian efforts very seriously. Where's the raptor wrangler?"

Soon Franklin, Zia, the Mane 7 and Owen stepped out the plane. And Owen approached him.

"Animal behaviorist." Owen corrected and shook his hand. "Owen Grady."

"Hey, Owen. Ken Wheatley." Ken said.

"And you're our, great white hunter?" Owen teased.

Ken laughed at that. "Yes, I'm the expedition's facilitator."

"Oh, God!" Franklin complained.

They turned to Franklin.

"It's hot!" He took his sweater off.

"Forgot how hot it gets here." Spike said.

Owen and Twilight looked over and see MT. Sibo only 2 miles away.

"It's about to get a whole lot hotter." Owen said.

"We better hurry." Said Twilight.

* * *

A gate opens and 3 large trucks drove pass the gate and soon closes.

Inside one, Franklin was putting on some bug spray.

"Need some bug spray?" He asked a guy on his right and shook his head.

"Bug spray?" To the one on his left but shook his head.

"The T. Rex should be dead by now, right?" Franklin asked.

"No, it's impossible to know the max lifespan of a clone in a completely different environment." Zia said. "Take a caveman that would've live 20 years. Feed him prime meals, give him healthcare, he's gonna live... 5 times as long."

"I'm sure Rexy was given well proper care before the park's fall." Fluttershy said.

Franklin remained silent for a moment. "So, she'd be dead by now."

"I'm good with that." Trixie said.

Twilight and Rainbow shook their heads. And Twilight knows that Rexy wouldn't go down easily without a fight. And even though she's 30 years old now, Rexy may be able to push further a little longer.

Soon the gate in front of them opens, and the trucks drove off.

* * *

Soon they were driving a trial, and overhead was the ruins of Jurassic World.

And shortly, they approached the final standing point of the Indominus Rex before she was pulled to her final resting place. And soon they turn to the Main Street towards the Visitor's Center.

Owen and Claire and the Mane 7 look out at the ruins now mostly with trees, and Twilight can almost see the faints shadows when they were here last time. She can even almost see and hear the faints shadows of the epic battle of Rexy, Blue and the Indominus.

Ken then noticed them.

Bad memories?" He asked.

They turned to him.

"Some were good." Owen said.

"Yeah." Twilight still looking out. "Good and bad."

Sensing the sadness, Cadance place her hoof on her shoulder.

Soon, the truck came to a stop near a gift shop. And a Compsognathus runs off. And a thud was heard.

"What was that?" Franklin questioned.

Then another loud booming thud was heard as they looked.

Franklin glance outside. "Is it the T. Rex?"

"I don't think so, it- it sounds too big and heavy to be a T. Rex." Said Rainbow.

Zia looks outside and another thud was heard, and some trees shook as her eyes widen.

"I have to see this." She said.

Then suddenly, she open the back door and climb out of the truck.

Zia, Where you going?" Starlight asked.

"Hey, Miss?" Ken climbing out after her. "Miss! This area's not secured."

Soon everyone climbed out the truck. And then were in complete awe and amazement.

Soon, a large foot similar to an Elephant's stomps on a puddle and the earth shook under it's massive weight. And then a low bellowing whale like sound was heard as the foot lifts up. Everyone watches as the giants walks, as it was revealed to be a Brachiosaurus. And soon she stops and lets out a bellow.

Zia was completely wondrous of the Jurassic Giant as she lowers her head to a tree. And Claire, Twilight and Cadance approach her.

"Look at that." Zia said as Claire place her hands on her shoulders.

And the Brachiosaurus pulls back and eats a leaf.

"Never thought I'd see one in real life." Zia tearing up.

"Glad you finally got your chance, Zia." Said Twilight.

"She's beautiful."

"Sure is." Cadance said since she never saw a Brachiosaur till now.

Soon, after swallowing the leaf. The Brachiosaurus begins to leave and lets out a bellow. And the ground shook with each stomp she takes.

Then Owen turns over to Franklin.

"Shall we?" Franklin gestured to the truck.

Soon, everyone begins to climb back into the truck. But Spike notice Twilight still standing there.

"Twilight? Are you coming?" Spike asked.

"You guys go on." Twilight said. "I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Soon, the trucks drove off and left the area.

Twilight then turns over to the restaurant ruins where which is Echo's resting place after being killed. And then, Twilight magically out a picture frame with a photo of Echo. And gently place it down as a memory.

"I hope you'll like it." She said.

Twilight then heard the bellows of the Brachiosaurus still close by. She knows that her home will soon be destroyed. And Twilight finally realize this is the moment she's been waiting for.

If she can bring the Brachiosaurus back to Equestria, she could be saved from extinction and from the volcano. But that's gonna be difficult.

The big question is...

Will the Brachiosaurus leave her island home...

And follow Twilight back to Equestria?

Twilight then brought out the rods, and placed them in front of the giant and ready's them.

There's only one way to find out.

Soon the Brachiosaurus was approaching, and then Twilight flew up to head holding a leaf.

"Okay, come on." Twilight leading her into position. "Just a little further, come on."

Once in position, the Brachiosaur stops. And Twilight turns on the portal with her magic.

"Come on."

She slowly flew into the portal, and soon the Brachiosaurus follows. And slowly enters through the portal.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Moon Dancer, Minuette and Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts were looking around the enclosure at the walkways.

"This is quite something." Minuette said.

"I wonder how things are going with Twilight and the others?" Moon Dancer thought.

"I'm sure their all fine." Said Twinkleshine.

Then suddenly the portal opens.

"Back already?" Lemon Hearts surprised. "I'd thought they be gone longer."

Then Twilight came through, still holding the leaf.

"Come on girl, this way." She said.

At first Moon Dancer and the others were confused of she was doing. But then their eyes widen and jaw dropped stunned of what followed Twilight out of the portal. And soon the Brachiosaurus stepped through and out of the portal, and soon Twilight finally gives the leaf to her as the giant wanders into a holding pen. Which is big enough for her to move around.

And luckily the beams were strong enough to hold her.

Soon Twilight lands on a walkway as the Brachiosaurus is now safely in a new home.

Soon, Moon Dancer and the others joined her.

"How did you...?" Moon Dancer speechless.

"I had too, I wanted to her a 2nd chance." Twilight said. "She'll be safer here."

"Let's just hope you're doing the right thing." Lemon said.

"You and me both."

At weighing 50 tons, the Brachiosaurus is a great start. Soon every pony in Ponyville came to see the arrival of Equestria's 1st dinosaur. And Twilight made sure that she wouldn't get nervous.

Later, Twilight begins to head back.

"Be careful, Twilight." Twinkleshine said.

"I'll be fine, see you later." Said Twilight.

Soon the portal was back on, Twilight enters through. And the Brachiosaurus will remain in the holding pen at least for the time being until Twilight can release her into a new home.

And this time, she promise's to return with more species.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Last Friday I saw Ant Man and the Wasp, and it both awesome and funny.**

 **They weren't kidding about it being the funniest Marvel film yet.**

 **And I honestly didn't thought Hope's mom Jenat was still alive.**

 **And at the mid credits scene, Hope, Hank and Jenat suffer whatever happen to the ones who disappeared in Infinity War. And Scott trapped in the realm.**

 **Even if they're still alive, what and why Thanos would want them for.**

 **And if Scott appears in Infinity War Part 2, and if he'll still be alive by then. Who will get him out?**

 **And last night, I saw Skyscraper.**

 **It was awesomely sky high.**

 **Literally.**

 **Also, last night I saw the trailer of Godzilla: King of the Monsters.**

 **Long live the King in May 31st, next year.**


	7. Blue's Return: Deadly turn of Events

Soon, after returning to Isla Nublar. Twilight has managed to catch up with the others.

And they were arrived at a station, and soon the doors were opened.

"Okay! Let's go." Wheatley climbed out.

And everyone else did, and then Wheatley opens a panel as Franklin begins to work on getting the door open.

"Okay." Franklin said. "Okay I'm good. Viewing system..."

As they worked on getting it open, Owen and Twilight heard a deep rumble as they looked and saw Mt. Sibo walls with 2 small explosions. Twilight fears that the main eruption is only hours away.

"We're running out of time." Said Twilight.

"Hey, Franklin? Any chance you can pick it up?" Rainbow asked. "We don't have all day here!"

Franklin types a code on a tablet.

"Come on, tiger." Said Wheatley. "You know what you're doing?"

Then a screen said "DOORS DISARMED" and then the doors opened.

"That's better." Said Spike.

"After you, tiger." Franklin said.

They soon entered inside as Franklins opens a panel and plugs a cord in and into his laptop.

"Ugh, this place could really use a clean out." Rarity said.

"Focus Rarity, we're not here to clean." Applejack said. "We got work to do."

"I was only saying." Rarity in defense.

"Are we sure these biometric chips are still transmitting?" Zia asked. "Battery would be dead by now."

"The dinosaur is the battery." Claire said. "They're powered by body heat and movement."

"Ah, smart." Starlight said.

"Well, that fail with the Indominus for clawing her's out." Spike said.

Franklin opens and turns on his laptop.

"Hand." Franklin snapped his fingers.

Claire then made her way, and place her left hand on the panel as it scans.

"How much longer until..." Zia was cut short when the lights were soon on.

"I'm in." Said Franklin.

"And we are on." Said Starlight.

Franklin turns on a screen showing a map of the island, and it show dots resembling the location of each and every dinosaur on the island. But there was a huge number at northeastern corner of the island.

"There's a large concentration on the East Dock." Franklin said.

"That's our boat." Said Wheatley. "We've already captured a bunch of them."

"Without the tracking system?" Claire surprised.

"the big herbivores were easy to find."

"Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus are easy to spot." Pinkie said. "Along with any others."

"Can you isolate that raptor?" Wheatley asked Franklin.

"I need a species code." Franklin said.

"D-9." Claire said.

Franklin typed it in as it begins searching.

"Come on, Blue, Come on." Twilight said. "Where are ya?

Then Blue's location is shown.

"There she is." Said Owen.

Blue's location is about 2 miles west of them, and only a mile south of the volcano.

"I'm gonna need to burrow your truck." Said Owen.

"I'm coming with you. Zia heading out. "We don't know what kind of condition she might be in."

"Hope she's okay." Said Fluttershy.

"Miss, things could get hairy out there." Wheatlet said.

Zia stopped, and then approached him and pulls out a dart from his vest.

"These are powerful sedatives." Zia said. "One too many, and she could have respiratory failure." She then slid the dart back. "Also, I'm not as soft and witless as your comments implies." She then patted him, and walks out. "Let's go, Beefcake."

"I like her." Said Rainbow.

"I'd better with you to make sure nothing happens." Twilight said.

"Are you sure, Twilight?" Cadance a little concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

They begin to head and Claire turns to Owen. "Oh. Owen..." Owen turns to her. "Be careful. Okay?"

Owen the approahed her. "If I don't make it back... Remember. You're the one who made me come.

Claire just had a blank looked.

Owen smirked and leaves. "I'll be all right."

* * *

A group of 4 Compsognathus were at a puddle drinking, and then ran off as 2 trucks drove by.

Inside, Owen looks at the tablet with Blue's location.

"We're not gonna get any closer if we're riding this thing." Owen said. "You should stop here."

"Pull up!" Wheatley called.

Soon, the truck came to a stop.

"Move out. Look alive." Wheatley said. "Still alive. We got your back, brother."

"Yeah." Owen nodded.

* * *

Back at the station, Claire, Franklin and the Mane 7 were inside still.

 _"Claire, I'm gonna have to track her alone."_ Owen called on the radio. _I'll need you to be my eyes is she runs. Copy?"_

"Copy that." She said.

The screen shows Owen's position as he approaches Blue's location.

* * *

Back with Owen, he and Twilight made their way through the rainforest.

But as they moved, they did get the feeling they were being watched. And Twilight remembers the first time she dealt with Velociraptor stealthiness.

Then there was a screech and a deep rumble, and they looked up and saw some Pteranodons flying above them leaving from the volcano.

Time is running out.

Then Owen kneels down looking at a footprint of a Velociraptor. He examines it, and it seems fresh.

"Blue was recently here." Twilight said.

Owen then brought out his walkie talkie. "Wheatley, I'm on a fresh sign. Wait for my signal."

Soon, they moved through some plants. And then ahead was old ruins of the Jurassic Park tour car that was wreck from Rexy, Twilight can almost see when she, Ellie and Robert were here searching for her friends. And they slowly approached it.

Then there was rustle from the plants as they shook, and they knew something was there.

"There you are." Owen said softly.

They got a little closer, but then instead of Blue a trio of Compsognathus leaped outside the car and ran off.

"Compys." Twilight groaned.

Then suddenly, from nowhere Blue leaps onto the car and screeches.

"Hey, girl. You miss me?" Owen said.

"Good, to see you again." Said Twilight.

Blue then looks as she recognized them, and them leaped off the car and approach them.

"Easy. Hey!" Owen holding his hand out.

Blue hissed.

"Hey."

"Easy, Blue." Twilight said.

"I brought you something." Owen reaching into his vest.

He brought a strip of bacon, and Blue then seems eager to have it.

"There you go." Owen holding it. "That's right."

He then tossed it to Blue, but instead of eating it. It hits Blue on the snout and fell to the ground. It seems that Blue has grown off from bacon strips.

"Okay." Owen said. "Hey."

Blue growls as Owen click his device. And Blue screeches and shook her head a bit.

"You know me." Owen keeping his eyes on her.

"Easy, you know us." Said Twilight.

They circled each other as Owen clicked his device again. "Eyes on me."

Then Blue settles and calms down.

"Yeah." Owen said. "You know me."

Blue then slowly her snout closer to Owen's hand.

"That's right."

As she slowly brought her snout closer to his hand, then suddenly a dart was shot from nowhere. And shot Blue in the neck and she lashed out.

"Hold your..." Owen was then tripped by Blue's tail.

Blue lashes out in pain as she tries to get the dart.

"What the?" Twilight confused.

"I told you to wait for my signal!" Said Owen got up.

Then Wheatley and his men appeared and surrounded them.

"Back your men up, right now." Owen said.

"Wheatley, what's the meaning of this?" Said Twilight.

As Blue begins to settle down from the dart's effect. She then notice a man behind Owen, and raised his gun up. She screeches and pounces on the man knocking off his feet. And then she starts shredding him alive, but then Wheatley shot another dart onto Blue's leg. The dart only distracted her for a second. But then the man brought out a pistol.

"No, no, no, no, don't shoot her!" Wheatley yelled.

But the man was in so much from Blue's claws. And then he shot her somewhere in her left leg. Blue screeches in pain, and then slumps to the ground.

Owen and Twilight turned to Wheatley glaring at him and Wheatley was upset of Blue being shot.

"Wheatley, you son of a bitch!" Owen charged.

But then, Wheatley shot a dart at Owen's chest and then fired another at Twilight on her neck. They both froze, and Wheatley blows at them. And then both collapse unconsciously.

"Owen!" Zia rushed over to them. "What are you doing?! Owen."

She then removes the darts of them, and then saw Owen's gun. And aims at Wheatley, and the group aims at her as well as Wheatley.

"You shoot me... And that animal dies." Zia hissed.

"I think we have the drop on you, sweetheart." Said Wheatley.

"She's losing blood. And if I don't treat her... She'll never make it back to camp."

After a few moments, Wheatley signals his men to lower their guns.

"How 'bout this then... If that animal dies, I shoot you." Said Wheatley. "You're gonna take care of her." He then turns and leaves. "Let's move out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mt. Sibo is beginning to show signs of activity as explosion were released.

* * *

Inside the station, Claire, Franklin and the Mane 7 heard the tremors.

"What was that?" Spike questioned.

Then suddenly a tremor ran through the ground causing a crack in the wall.

"Let's get the car, let's go! Let's get out of here!"

Claire got up, and then the doors started to close.

"No, no, no wait!" She rushed to the doors.

But they closed, and Claire went over to a dashboard.

"Wait, are they protecting us?" Franklin confused. "What's going on?"

Claire types a code, but it didn't work.

Claire then turns to him. "I don't think so."

Then the ground shook again.

"Why am I here?" Franklin asked himself.

"That was not a good sign." Said Starlight.

"Not a good sign." Said Trixie. "We're about to be roasted alive. We're doomed!"

* * *

Outside, a ridge of Mt. Sibo rips opens releasing a fissure of lava.

The main eruption may only be minutes away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wheatley and the rest of his team were heading.

"Hey, Mills" Wheatley called on his phone. "We gathered the dinos. Mission accomplished."

Then a shockwave from explosion soared pass blowing leaves and other debris a distance.

"And just in the nick of time." Wheatley laughed.

* * *

Back at Lockwood Estate.

"Wheatley what the hell is going on out there?" Mills asked on the phone. "We're a day behind schedule already."

 _"I want that money in the bank by the time I get back, alright?"_

"Okay, good, listen to me." Mills said unaware that Maisie entered behind him. "No more delays, okay? If we don't get..."

"Mr. Mills?" Maisie said.

"Not now, Maisie, thank you. If we don't get these animals..."

"Mr. Mills, are the dinosaurs..."

"I said not now!" Mills turned to her.

Maisie was a little nervous from his yell.

"I'm sorry, honey, This is an important." Mills apologetic. "If you would go up to the library, I'll meet you up there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Said Maisie.

"Okay? I'll tell you all about it. I promise."

"Okay."

Mills then closed the door. "Wheatley? You get, those animals, here, now."

* * *

"I want that bonus." Wheatley said. "We got the blue one."

In the cage, Blue was strapped and covered. But she wasn't looking very well from the gunshot.

 _"Bring her to me first!"_

"All right." Said Wheatley.

They soon pass a bend, and now Mt. Sibo was pouring lava on it's sides.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and Twilight still unconscious from the dart's effect.

But then there were thuds on the ground as footsteps approached them and something big coming.

Soon, Owen and Twilight were able to wake up. And were in for a surprise with a unexpected guest.

Standing over them was a Sinoceratops. At first Twilight thought it was a Pachyrhinosaurus by it's appearance, but realize it was much different from Patchi. And both species are close relatives, but lived on 2 separate continents.

But just like Patchi, the Sinoceratops has 2 holes on it's frill instead of being all covered in skin.

The Sinoceratops was most likely drawn to them by curiosity. It then opened it's mouth, and then it placed it's wet tongue on Owen's face as it then licks him. And Owen groans in disgust. And then Owen started to feeling back in his right hand. Twilight was starting to feeling back in her left wing as well.

Then the Sinoceratops acts up, and then rears back on it's back legs. And came down only missing then between it's fronts legs. And then the 3 ton dinosaur begins to leave as it's left hind leg nudges them flipping Owen over. Then their eyes widen as they saw lava flowing towards them.

"Uh oh." Twilight said.

As the lava got closer, Owen tries to scoot away as Twilight tries to move as well. But both ended up rolling to safety, Twilight was able to get over a log as Owen begin to pull himself up on it. As he did, a skeleton of a dinosaur was burned from the lava.

At the last second, Owen pulls his right arm away as a bubble of lava pops and he rolls over the log.

Then Owen begins to pull himself up. And was able to stand up, as well as Twilight.

The eruption is getting ever closer.

So is the danger.


	8. Baryonyx: Volcanic Eruption Stampede

Meanwhile, Claire, Franklin and the Mane 7 are still trapped in the bunker.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Claire called on a radio. "Hello?"

As she was busy, Franklin is trying to reboot the doors open.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Can anyone copy?"

Claire then got up.

"What is going on out there?" Cadance asked.

"Any day, now Franklin." Said Rainbow. "That volcano will go off any minute."

"I'm-I'm trying... everything. It's jammed." Franklin said. ""It's a tough job, son. Build your people skills." Yeah thanks, Dad."

He then press the enter key, and their was access to the door on the other end of the tunnel.

That's it." Franklin said.

"Finally." Spike relieved.

Then the doors opened, but then there was a alarming sound. As they turned to the screen and there was a red dot.

"Proximity alert." Said Claire. " Something's coming."

The red dot then moves through the tunnel.

Where does that tunnel lead?" Franklin turns and gestures to the tunnel.

Claire turns to the tunnel. "Well, it connects to the rest of the..." Then a sound was heard inside the tunnel. "...park."

The alarm got bigger and they moved to look at the tunnel. But it was too dark inside it, and they can't what was coming their way.

"It's the T. Rex, It's the T. Rex, It's the T. Rex." Franklin nervously. "Claire, it's the T. Rex. It's the T. Rex, It's the T. Rex."

"Will you stop? It's not the T. Rex." Said Claire. "Probably?"

"Probably?"

"No T. Rex can squeeze through that." Rainbow said. "Right?"

Then suddenly lava started pouring through the ceiling and they turned.

"Lava!" Franklin panicked. "Lava!"

Unaware to them, a strip of lava in the tunnel show a silhouette of a dinosaur.

"Lava, lava..."

"Deep breathes, Franklin." Said Claire.

Then there was a growl as they turned back to the tunnel, and saw a silhouette inside the tunnel and was approaching them. They all backed up, and got pass the lava. Then a pairs eyes glowed and then a mid sized predatory dinosaur revealed itself as a Baryonyx. And then it roars.

Causing Franklin and Trixie screaming.

"See? Not a T. Rex!" Claire said.

"HOW IS THIS BETTER?!" Franklin screamed.

The Baryonyx steps outside the tunnel, and growls as it approaches them. But ends up with a drip of lava hits it's head. Causing him to cringed back and growl in pain.

The lava will give them some protection, but they weren't sure how long and how will.

"Claire, what do we do?" Franklin frantically. "What do we do?"

"That lava's not gonna keep it away forever." Said Starlight.

Claire then noticed a ladder leading through the ceiling above them. She rushed over and grabs the ladder, but it was stuck.

"It's stuck!" Claire looking back. "CHAIR!"

They looked back and saw a chair, and then the Baryonyx snaps at them and pulls back from the lava. Franklin quickly grabs the chair.

"Quick, get it over here!" Spike said.

He begins to roll it over to them, but the Baryonyx snatches the chair's back. And the 2 were in a tug of war till some lava hits the dinosaur's neck. Franklin quickly rolls the chair over to Claire. And she jumps onto the ladder and climbs. And everyone else did.

"Come on! Let's go!" Said Claire.

Franklin soon begin to climb up.

"Come on, Franklin!" Claire called.

Soon Claire got the hatch to begin to open it.

"WE MADE IT!" Franklin cheered. "YEAH!"

Then suddenly as if he was jinx, the ladder came lose. And he, Trixie and Spike were lowered down to the ground. And the froze as the Baryonyx curiously stares at them as it moved through a gap between the lava. Then the 3 look behind and saw it.

"Um... Hi." Spike smiled nervously.

Then the Baryonyx roars and they screamed and they rushed up the ladder as the Baryonyx charges. Franklin got through the shoot, but the Baryonyx slips it's crocodile shaped head through and snatches a bit of Franklin's legging. He soon got free, and climbed higher. And Claire was struggling to turn the handle.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Franklin panicked.

Then the Baryonyx roars and causing them to all scream, and then Claire finally turns the handle.

"Yes, yes, let's go!" Franklin yelled.

Claire opens the hatch, and then everyone begin to climb out. And the Baryonyx snaps it's jaws after them. As soon as they were out, they closed the hatch as the Bary's snout was through the gap. But they manage to close it fully. And Claire locks it.

Rainbow then turned to Claire. "Why the hay didn't you tell us you had a Spinosaurus on this island?!"

"It's not a Spinosaurus!" Claire said.

"What was it then?!"

"It's a Baryonyx!"

"What the hay's a Baryonyx?!"

"Smaller cousin of Spinosaurus!"

"I SEE THE FAMILY RESEMBLES!"

Then Franklin turned and saw something horrifying.

"Claire." He said not taking his eyes off it.

They all looked to where he was staring.

"Holy...!" Claire yelled.

They all got up as then the volcano lets out a massive explosion as it begins to erupt. And then a lava bomb soars through the air like meteor and crashes somewhere behind a grove of trees.

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelled.

"RUN!"

They all looked behind them, and saw Owen and Twilight running out of the forest.

"Owen?" Spike looking behind.

"RUN!" Owen shouted and near the 2 were some Compsognathus running near them.

The trees behind them shook and bellows were heard, and they had a feeling of what was coming.

"RUN!" Twilight shouted.

Then bursting through the trees and smoke came a Pteranodon, 3 Gallimimus, Apatosaurus and 2 Stegosaurus that are followed by a large stampede.

"Oh, heck, to heck, to heck no!" Rainbow panicked.

They screamed and then turned and started running. And soon, Owen and Twilight caught up with them.

"Run!" Owen yelled.

A Gallimimus screeches as it ran, and then leaps over a dinosaur skeleton behind them. And then a 2nd ran between the group.

"Hey, watch it!" Rainbow said.

They soon ran into the forest, keeping one step ahead of the stampede. But they were far from safe, and Franklin and Spike were almost crushed by a falling tree. And Spike jumps onto Twilight's back. They were soon at the other side of the forest, and then a pair of Ankylosaurus and Apatosaurus burst through the trees knocking some down. And the volcano unleashes another explosion, and then a lava bomb hits the ground near the group. And another hit the ground behind them as Gallimimus ran.

Then they saw some logs and ran over to them as 2 Gallimimus leaped over them. Franklin got under the log and hid behind a Gyrosphere as a Compsognathus rushed pass them. And soon the others joined them, and soon later an Apatosaurus on the right ran over and tramples through a section of the log. And then another Apatosaur did the same on the left. They all screamed as they held on to each other. And then a Brachiosaurus treads over section on the right, and then an Ankylosaurus rams through on the right. And then a Stegosaurus ram through a section on the right, as a Triceratops rams through the right log. And as an Ankylosaurus and 2 Gallimimus ran by on the right. An Apatosaurus treads and flattens the last remaining section on the left. And a Sinoceratops rams and destroyed the last section of log on the right. And now the Gyrosphere was the only barrier left from keeping them from being trampled.

And then a passing Stegosaurus bumps the Gyrosphere and they were almost knock off their feet. And the Gyrosphere was roll right-side up and was opened.

"Go! Go." Owen said.

Claire and Franklin quicky got inside as 2 Gallimimus and an Anklyosaurus ran by.

And Claire and Franklin buckled up.

And Claire turns to Owen. "GET IN!"

Then Owen and the Mane 7 froze as then a roar was heard and they looked.

"C-C-C-C-Carnotaur!" Spike stuttered and cling to Twilight.

The Carnotaurus roars and Owen and the Mane 7 slowly back away using the Gyrosphere as a shield. And the Carnotaur moves around the Gyrosphere as it lowers it's head right next to the open slot. And a drop of sweat drops of Franklin's face. And then the Carnotaurus looks ahead and then roars appearing to have it's sight on something.

The Mane 7 looked and saw a Sinoceratops, possibly the one from the forest. The Carnotaur charges as the Sinoceratops tries to make a run for it, but the Abelisaur caught the herbivore in it's jaws on it's frill. The Sinoceratops pulls free and then a fight broke loose as the Sinoceratops charges and slams it's frill against the Carnotaur's back. Everyone watches in amazement and fright as the Sinoceratops shoves the Carnotaurus off it's feet. And the predator flicked it's right foot into the herbivore's face knocking it aside. The Carnotaur quickly got back on it's feet and bites down on the Sinoceratops' front left leg. But then the fight got too close to the Gyrosphere as Owen and Twilight and the others moved out of the way. And the Carnotaur bumps the Gyrosphere as it rolls upside down. Then, the Sinoceratops hooks it's nose horn under the Carnotaur's right leg and lifts and throws it up and hits the ground, and the Sinoceratops made a run for it.

Then Owen saw the Gyrosphere's side closing as it rolls upright again. He rushed over to stop it, but it closed when got there.

"Uh oh!" Trixie panicked.

They looked back and saw the Carnotaurus getting up and shook it's head. And then turns to Owen and the others as it begins to circle them.

"It was nice knowing you guys!" Pinkie cried.

The Carnotaurus snarls, and then charges. But then out from nowhere Rexy snatches the Carnotaur by the neck in her jaws, and drags it off it's feet. Rexy then releases the Carnotaur and then shook her head.

Owen, Twilight and the others were completely shock of what happen. And Twilight was amazed that Rexy saved them again, and still not ready to go down just yet.

"Way a go, Rexy!" Rainbow cheered.

With her left foot on the Carnotaur's neck, Rexy then lifts up and lets out a thunderous roar as the side of the mountain rips open into a massive eruption. And then a sonic blast front wind soared right pass them. The strong wind current was enough to interrupt Rexy and was momentarily stunned. And soon her natural instincts took over, telling her one thing.

Run.

As she took a step, her massive weight crushes and breaks the Carnotaur's neck and killing it. And her right leg nudges the Gyrosphere forward and she begins to leave the immediate area as Starlight and the others started running following their leave. But Owen and Twilight were still stunned and they looked over to the volcano.

The volcano unleashes a massive eruption as a pyroclastic flow covers the face of the mountain, and soon more dinosaurs appeared.

A pair of Apatosaurus and a Brachiosaurus were in the background. And a Triceratops, Ankylosaurus and Stegosaurus were coming up running at them.

"Owen!" Claire looked.

"Twilight! Come on!" Rainbow yelled.

The 2 started running as a lava bomb hits the ground, and dinosaurs ran for their lives as the Pteranodons flee in the air.

"OH, MY GOSH!" Twilight screamed.

Soon, they were all in a massive stampede. And among the carnage, a Gallimimus narrowly ran into an Allosaurus as it snaps it's jaws telling it to stay out of it's way. And then it ran right next to the Gyrosphere on Claire's side as it looks to her and Claire turns to it. The Jurassic predator growls at her, and then suddenly a lava bomb crashes down right next to it. And was thrown off it's feet, and it rolled several yards before stopping. And then Twilight flew up and used her magic to lift thee Allosaurus back on it's feet and started running. And then a Pteranodon was forced to fly lower and narrowly avoids getting by a lava bomb. And Twilight quickly flies ahead of the stampede.

But discovers something horrifying.

She quickly arrives and lands right at the edge of a cliff, over looking the ocean. She used her magic to lift a rock up and throws it down. After 3.5 seconds she calculates it's a 200 foot drop.

The dinosaurs have nowhere else to go. And then quickly reached into her bag for the rods.

Most people would see a volcanic eruption, and 300 tons of dinosaur stampeding towards them is a problem. But Twilight however, sees this as an opportunity. If only she can get the portal up and running quickly enough.

She quickly sets the rods on the side of the left. And quickly turns the portal on as the first dinosaurs came to the edge. But then, she remember that like other animals. Reptiles including, rely on instinct to help survive.

She then quickly used her magic, and cast a spell that only lasts a brief second and then the dinosaurs instinctively responded to it. And they started running towards the portal. And if she's lucky the wall of ash will drive them right through the portal. And and she can have a breeding population of dinosaurs, in Equestria.

Trapped between the wall of ash, the cliff, and Equestria. They hopped for the portal.

And soon, one by one the dinosaurs bolted through the portal as fast as their legs and take them. And they are bolting through, Twilight watched as they did.

"Moon Dancer, is gonna get a real surprise." Twilight laughed a bit.

Soon the last of the dinosaurs entered through the portal.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Moon Dancer, Minuette and Lemon Hearts on on the walkway of the enclosure and watched as the stampede of dinosaurs rushed out through the portal.

"Oh my, giddy aunt." Moon Dancer.

They watched as the dinosaurs ran below them.

"Twilight, Twilight, what have you done?" Moon Dancer asked.

The panicked dinosaurs started entering into a holding enclosure pen each with of 1 species.

"Lemon, I think we should get Celestia down here!" Moon Dancer said and rushed away.

And soon, the last one made it through.

* * *

Back on Isla Nublar, as the last of the dinosaurs were running to the portal.

Claire and Franklin looked back as the wall of ash is slowly gaining on Owen as a Stygimoloch was running to him. And then a Gallimimus ran out of the ash.

They then looked back ahead, and they saw that they were fast approaching the cliff edge. And they were soon engulfed inside the ash.

A few seconds later as the ash reaches the edge. The Gyrosphere rolls off the edge as Twilight and the others were forced to jump of the cliff. And they screamed as they fell, and they soon hit the water. And they went under the water near a Sinoceratops that was swimming up for air. And soon, a Stegosaurus, Gallimimus and Ankylosaurus crashed into the water as the Gyrosphere pops onto the surface. And Twilight and the others had swam up for air.

As the Sinoceratops swims to still afloat a nearby Ankylosaurus and Parasaurolophus tries to climb onto a sea rock.

"We gotta get outta here." Claire unbuckling herself.

"We just fell from a cliff." Said Franklin. "We're alive. We're alive!"

"Franklin, move!"

As they begin to try and open the sides. The Gyrosphere started filling up with water.

"No, no, no!" Franklin panicked. "Claire, we're gonna sink, water's leaking!"

Claire soon notice, and then looks up as bits of fireballs hit the top of Gyrosphere.

"We need to get out!" Claire cried.

Then a fireball the size of a baseball lands above Franklin, and is breaking through the glass.

"Franklin, watch out!" Claire said.

The fireball broke through the glass, and lands between Franklin's legs. And now the Gyrosphere was quickly filling up with water.

"I wanna go home!" Franklin cried.

As they tried to break free, Claire then saw Owen who has escaped death and swam towards them. Twilight was swimming up to them as well.

"Owen." Claire turned to him. "Owen!"

"Owen?" Franklin turned.

Owen then brought out his pistol and gestures to it, and for them to move as Twilight's horn begins to glows.

"Move. Move!" Claire pushed Franklin back.

Owen and Twilight then shoot at the glass as water leaked in, and they fired again. But then a fireball hits Owen on his arm causing him to drop his gun

"No, no, no..." Claire cried. "Owen!"

The two looked at each other, and then Owen and Twilight started swimming up.

"Where is he going?" Franklin said.

"It's okay, don't panic."

The water was now up to their necks.

"We're running out of air." Said Franklin. "We're not gonna make it."

"We are. We are." Claire said. "Take a deep breath."

They took a deep breath, and the Gyrosphere was now completely filled with water. And soon, Owen and Twilight came back, and are joined by Starlight. Owen then brought out his knife and tries to pry the side open as Claire tries to kick it open. Then as Twilight and Starlight blasted the side, at was enough to pry it off. They quickly swam out and swam up to the surface.

But then Twilight stops and saw there were some dinosaurs in the water that didn't made it through the portal in time. She quickly used her magic, and then teleported them to Equestria. She hoped it actually worked.

She then swam to catch up with the others.

They soon all reached the surface gasping for air. And are joined by the others.

"Okay, again." Rainbow turned to Claire. "Why they hay didn't you tell us you had Carnotaurs on this island?!"

"I'm sorry!" Claire said.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"


	9. Final leaving: Gunner Eversol

After a long swim, the group have finally made it onto a beach. And were exhausted from the swim.

"That was intense, I like, can't even with this place." Trixie panting.

"That is in the Top 5 most tense moments of my life." Said Rainbow.

"That was the terrifying moment of my life." Spike said. "We can't do volcanoes no more."

"Cadance, you okay?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine." Cadance assured.

Then Claire managed to sit up, and turned to Owen. "Where's Zia?"

"It was a double-cross. They took her." Said Owen. "She must be with Blue." He then turned to Franklin. "Hey, can you stay track 'em?"

Franklin brought out his tablet, but it was completely wet. "Not anymore."

Claire then realized what had happen. "It was a lie. It was a lie. Bas..." She threw a handful of sand "IT WAS ALL A LIE!"

Then there was a volcanic vent heard going off, and they turned and looked up. And then, a heavy load helicopter appeared carrying a cage with Rexy inside. Who has manged to outrun the ash wall.

"Is that... Rexy?" Rainbow seeing her.

"Not all of it." Owen said.

* * *

A helicopter flew towards a large cargo ship, and is carrying a Baryonyx strapped to a harness.

And on a hilltop near the East Dock, Owen and the other watch as trucks boarded on the ship.

"Move! Move!" Wheatley ordered as the trucks entered one by one with dinosaurs. "Anything of value, I want out of here. Let's go. What are you doing? Well just pull it up and we'll tow it on. Let's go!"

Still in the cage, Rexy let out a roar as the chopper loads her inside.

Soon an Ankylosaurus is being loaded into a cage, and 2 men struggled to restrain a Gallimimus into a cage. And then Wheatley notice a passing truck with a Stegosaurus strapped on a flatbed.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey." Wheatley halting the truck. "Wait up. Wait up. Stop that truck." He approached the flatbed. "Stop it."

He then approach the Stegosaurus and placed a sac down. And gently stroke her head.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said. "Hey, girl. Hey, girl."

But then, he brought a pair of pliers and then used it to pull one of her teeth out. And she yelps in pain.

"You're gonna feel that when you wake up." Said Wheatley.

He then place the tooth down in the sac with a few other teeth.

"Hey, put your weapon down!" Zia voice said. "You got the barrel pointed right at her head!"

On the hilltop, Owen looks through his binoculars. And saw Zia being held back. "They have Zia. They're loading out."

"They already have the dinosaurs. Why do they need us?" Franklin asked.

"They needed the tracking system to capture Blue." Said Claire.

"That explains the sudden turn of events." Twilight realized.

Then Owen spotted Blue on her side on a forklift. "There she is. She don't look good."

"What could they be doing?" Fluttershy asked fearfully concern for the dinosaurs.

Then part of the north face of the volcano collapses as Owen turns and saw it releasing lava bombs.

"We need to get on that boat." Owen got up.

"The rock's good. We're safe on the rock." Franklin said.

"It's the ship or getting burn alive, Franklin!" Rainbow rushing off.

"Is the boat the problem, Franklin." Said Claire.

"All right, boat's good." Franklin getting up. "I'm on it."

* * *

On the dock, the team members are quickly running to the boat as lava bombs came crashing down.

"Get on the boat!" Yelled a man. "Get on the boat now!"

Soon he started running to the boat as the last of them pass him.

And the Owen and the others appeared and ran to the ship.

"Get to that truck!" Owen yelled.

They ran as lava bombs come raining down, and then one hits near barrels of fuel and they exploded. They another hits 3 barrels, and the impact threw Franklin and Trixie off their feet.

"Franklin!" Claire rushed to him.

"Trixie!" Starlight rushed to her.

"Hey, get that truck going!" Owen said.

The others ran to the truck as Owen and Twilight helped Franklin and Trixie up.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked.

"What happened?" Trixie asked.

"Am I dead?" Franklin asked.

"Not yet, kid." Owen said.

"We gotta go now!" Twilight yelled.

Soon, Claire and the other climbed into the truck and Claire begins to drive towards the ship. And Owen, Franklin, Twilight and Trixie started running to the truck as it goes.

Owen quickly jumps on as Twilight and Trixie jumped in.

"Come on!" Owen reached out. "Give me your hand!"

Soon Franklin grabbed hold, and Owen pulls him up.

Claire glanced back as they climbed inside. And then turns towards and gasped. The loading platform of the ship drops slightly as it pass the dock over water now.

"Hold on!" Claire called.

Claire then shifted the gear, and the truck sped up. And then the truck reaches to the end of the pier as it lands on the platform, but is close to the edge. But Claire was soon able to drive up and then came to a sudden stop.

"Everyone okay?" Twilight asked.

"Can we do it again?" Pinkie asked.

Up front, Claire then brought out a cap and puts it hold. Men came out and pass over a cage holding a Stegosaurus. And then some walk out and look upon to the dock. Claire looked out and there was a lone Brachiosaurus, just standing there and everyone saw her.

The only dinosaur left behind.

The Brachiosaurus bellows out to the ship, almost as if she was pleading them to come back. And soon she was up to her neck in smoke. And then she was completely out of view from the smoke, and then a flash showed her rearing up. And continues crying out.

Twilight then quickly brought her senses back as she quickly tries to teleport the dinosaur back to Equestria. But the smoke was too thick, and she wasn't sure she had a clear enough shot to save her. And then they ship's doors closed.

And Twilight and her friends were sadden of their final look of the island, where they first saw a dinosaur is now becoming a volcanic wasteland.

And the ship sails away.

* * *

Halfway around the world, in Lockwood Estate, Eli watches the screen as the ship's location moves away from the island.

Then a radio beeped. _"Mr. Mills? Your visitor's waiting."_

* * *

In the viewing hall, next to the Concavenator was an eldery man on his phone, Gunnar Eversol.

Soon Mills appeared. "Mr. Eversol. It's a pleasure to meet you in person after all this time. How are you?"

"Excuse me, where are the dinosaurs?" Eversol asked.

"The dinosaurs are, uh... are en route."

"Oh so am I supposed to sell these ones?" Eversol gestures to the models.

"You don't need to worry, okay?" Mills assured. "They will be here soon."

"I-I-I don't really work with amateurs, so I'm gonna contact my buyers and call this off."

"They will be here tomorrow and your buyers won't be disappointed. Trust me. Whatever their interest. Agricultural, industrial, sport-hunting. We will have something to suit them. 11 species. Each with unique, bio-pharmaceutical properties. I estimate $4 million per species."

Eversol turns to him. "$4 million is a slow Tuesday where I'm form. You're wasting my time."

"You ready to make a $100 million on a Tuesday?" Mills asked making Eversol chuckled. "Huh?" All of this is in the past. Now, I wanna talk to you about the future."

"I'll give you 10 minutes." Eversol seemingly convinced.

They begin heading to the elevator.

"The whole point of selling the Isla Nublar dinosaurs is to finance our future operations here." Mills explained. "It's uh... seed money. Call it an overture to something much more ambitious."

Unknowingly to them, Maisie was hiding behind a Proceratops stand listening.

"Yeah. And more lucrative, I guess." Said Eversol.

"Right. We've reactivated the old facilities, updated the technology and imported the best geneticists from around the world. Genetic power is an uncharted frontier."

They then entered the elevator and were lowered to a basement lab.

"The potential growth is more than you can fathom."

The elevator doors soon opened.

"This way, please." Mills leading Eversol. "If the entire run of our sorry history has taught us one irrevocable lesson, it's that man is the inevitably drawn to war. And is willing to use any means necessary to win it."

"You're gonna weaponize them?" Eversol questioned.

"We've been using animals in combat for centuries. Horses, Elephants." They enter a lab. "The Soviets used disease-bearing Rats against the Germans in Stalingrad."

"Yes, yes."

Mills then turns the lights off. "Our geneticists, have created a direct descendant, of Henry Wu's masterpiece." He then turns on a holographic screen, showing a hologram, of an old enemy. "The animal that took down Jurassic World."

"Indominus Rex." Eversol said.

Then the screen showed the rib fragment brought back. "Her DNA, retrieved from the island, way before it's destruction, forms the architecture of a completely new creature." Then the screen showed a DNA strand. "Every bone and muscle designed for hunting and killing. And thanks to Owen Grady's research, it follows human command." And then the hologram shows a modified version of the Indominus. "We call it, the Indoraptor."

* * *

Late at night, Maisie then went to her grandfather's bedroom. And he was asleep.

"Grandpa?" Maisie called quietly. "Grandpa?"

She then approached him. And found that his photo book was open, and he must've fallen asleep while looking at it. Then Maisie then reaches out trying to pull a photo out. But then, Benjamin stirs and woke up.

Grandpa." Maisie backed up a bit.

"Maisie. What are you doing up?" Benjamin asked.

"There was a man here today, with Mr. Mills." Maisie explained.

"It was probably just some business about the sanctuary, that's all."

"I heard them talking. They're going to sell the dinosaurs. They're bringing them here."

Benjamin was confused. "Wh... I'm sure you misunderstood."

"I know what I heard, Grandpa."

"Maisie... it's way past your bedtime. Let's talk about this in the morning."

"But..."

"Maisie." Benjamin said a bit more firmly. "I'll find out tomorrow. Got to bed."

Maisie knew she couldn't continue on. "Good night." She then walked away to bed.

"Good night, my heart." Benjamin said.

Maisie walks out of the room, and closed the door. Benjamin was a bit concern of what Maisie said was true. He then removes his glasses, and tucks the photo in the book.

* * *

Back in Equestria, it's not long before the last of the dinosaurs have finally settle down and relaxed from their brush with death. And are still safely in their holding enclosures. Luckily ponies have managed to bring in some food and water for them to make them comfortable. The herbivores were given troughs of hay and water, the carnivores were a bit of a challenge. Pegasus had to quickly drop in a trough of fish and water while they weren't looking.

Dr. Fauna meanwhile had some ponies helping her with treating some of their conditions. And they were sedated to make it easier. One of them is a Gallimimus with a slight burn wound on her right thigh. Luckily it was only a small burn, and a bandage was wrapped on the leg. Another patient was a Baryonyx with some degree burns on the head and neck. It was the same one that attack Claire and the others in the station.

And the most recent one was a Brachiosaur, Fauna checked her breathing and sounded okay.

"I wonder what was going on back there." Lemon Hearts wondered.

"Whatever it was, I sure hope Twilight and the others are okay." Said Moon Dancer.


	10. Operation T Rex Blood: Blue's Childhood

Meanwhile, the cargo ship is still making it's way across the Pacific. And is heading towards a storm.

And inside, Owen, Twilight and the others are silently moving between trucks without being seen. And the growl of a dinosaur made Franklin jumped a bit.

* * *

Inside one, Zia was tending Blue who was now strapped and muzzle on a table. And she was in a huge amount of pain.

"It's okay, Blue." Zia assured. "Just a little longer."

Then Owen appeared from the tarp.

"Oh, my God, you guys are alive!" Zia relieved.

Owen singled her to be quiet. And soon everyone else climbed in. And Owen approached Blue.

"Oh, look what they've done to her." Owen said.

"Who are these idiots?" Zia asked.

"Animal traffickers." Owen said. "Look how they're treating them. They're not gonna take them to a sanctuary, they're gonna sell them."

"Not Blue." Said Zia. "They need her for something else."

"Like what?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, but she's... She's hemorrhaging and I don't have instruments, and I'm trying to keep her alive."

Blue acts up in pain.

"Hey." Owen gently stroking Blue in reassurance. "You're alright, you're alright."

"You're okay, girl." Said Fluttershy.

"You're gonna be okay, Blue." Twilight gently stroked her.

"Claire, come here." Zia said and Claire went over to her. "Put your hand here. Steady pressure."

Claire her hand on Blue's wound, and she acted up in pain again.

"Hey, hey, hey." Owen said gently.

"Is there anything you can do, Zia?" Twilight asked.

"I can't take the bullet out without a transfusion from another animal." Zia said. "Which one of you guys know how to find a vein?"

"Oh, I did a blood drive with Red Cross." Claire said.

"Great! Okay." Zia grabbing some things. "Franklin, take over for Claire."

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Franklin nervously.

"Franklin! Now!" Zia snapped.

Franklin then went over to Claire.

"Steady the pressure." Claire left.

Franklin placed his hands on Blue's wound, she groans in pain and then blood was squirted into Franklin's face.

"Ooh!" Spike winced.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God." Franklin panicked. "Is it in my mouth?" He turned to Owen. "Did it get in my mouth?"

"Mh, mm." Owen shook his head.

"You're sure?"

"You're good."

Zia and came with a bag with a needle and tube. "All of the animals should be sedated."

Claire nodded and took her vest off.

"Which dinosaur do we use?" Rainbow asked.

"Look for any type of () their blood type should be close enough." Zia said. "Look for carnivores, with 2 or 3 fingers. No more than 3." Then she came with thought of one in particular. "I think there's one on board."

* * *

Owen, Claire, Twilight, Rainbow, Spike, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Starlight and Trixie found a truck. And Owen and Claire opened it, revealing Rexy inside.

And they looked at the sleeping giant.

"You've got to be kidding me." Claire complained.

"Of course." Trixie sarcastically. "It had to be the T. Rex."

They climbed inside, and closed the door slightly. And Owen reached out, and gently tapped on Rexy's snout. They quickly backed up, but she didn't stir. And Owen and Twilight slowly moved over to the right side of her head.

"She's tranqed." Owen assured.

"Thank Celestia." Trixie holding her breath.

Owen then kneels down by her, and Twilight had a good look at the set of scars from the corner of her jaw angled up to her neck. And soon, Owen found an ideal spot where a vein is.

"Okay, okay, okay." Owen called. "I got it, come on."

"Okay." Claire approached.

Then suddenly, Rexy moves her head right and Owen disappeared behind her. And Twilight was pinned by her. And her right hoof was sticking out.

"Twilight!" Starlight panicked.

"Are you okay?" Claire called.

Owen shot up an arm with a thumbs up. "I'm okay!"

Twilight's hoof twitches from being crushed. "Someone... Help... get... Her off." Then Twilight struggles, and her head pops out.

"Who knew T. Rex like to snuggle?" Rainbow said.

"Hang on." Starlight prepares to move Rexy's head.

"Wait!" Rainbow stopping her.

"What?"

"Oooh! I got a groovy idea!" Rainbow pulling out a camera.

Pinkie quickly place a hoof on Rexy's snout and gave thumbs up as Rainbow took a picture.

"Look at this!" Spike finding it fun.

Trixie then used her magic to lift open Rexy's mouth. And Spike went in it, and the picture was taken with Twilight in it confused.

The next photo showed Rainbow, Starlight, Spike, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Trixie wearing shades. Even Rexy as well. And the last one had Rainbow's head in Rexy's mouth.

The 6 were snickered like crazy, keeping their laughing from being too loud.

"What are you doing?!" Twilight keeping her voice down.

"Don't worry." Rainbow assured snickering. "She's out like a rock. She'll never wake up."

"Try saying that in a few minutes."

"Come on." Owen trying to get them back in to suggest.

Slowly, Claire scooted pass Rexy's head and saw Owen.

"You're gonna have to do it." Claire reaching the bag to him.

"I can't. The skin is too thick, I'd have to use both hands to put pressure on the vein." Owen said. "You gotta do it."

"I, I can't... I can't reach."

"You're gonna have to climb up there."

"Wait, ride a T. Rex?" Rainbow questioned.

Claire thought he was crazy. "Oh, I'm not... I'm not gonna climb up there."

"You'll be okay." Owen assured. "It's like riding a Bull."

"Riding a Bull? I didn't grow up in a rodeo or whatever you came from."

Owen glanced to make sure Rexy is asleep still. "She's asleep now. I can't say that she's gonna be asleep a minute from now."

"Can we please be done with this now?!" Trixie begged.

"There's no other choice, Claire." Twilight said.

"So, get up." Owen said.

"Okay, fine." Claire giving out.

"Oh my God, she stinks." Owen wincing from Rexy's breath. "Jesus!"

Twilight coughed as well. "Sweet Celestia, what did she eat?!"

Then Claire jumps and pull herself up onto Rexy's neck.

"Gently, gently!" Owen said.

Claire straightens herself, and Rexy moves her head over to the left wall. And pins Spike's tail. And Spike was able to hold back a scream. Owen noticed how Claire was on the Rex's neck, and he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Good job." He said. "You're making this look totally normal."

"Any day, now guys!" Spike struggling to pull his tail free.

Claire begins to inject the needle into Rexy's skin. But the toughness of it was probably an inch thick. And Claire was struggling with her strength.

"You're gonna have to jam it in there." Said Owen. "It's really thick skin."

"Okay Rexy, you'll only feel just a pinch." Fluttershy said.

"Ready?" Owen asked.

Claire nodded.

"One, two..."

Then Claire shoved the needle through Rexy's skin as she growled a bit in pain. And then she moved her head right again and pins Owen and Twilight again.

"Owen!" Claire cried.

Rexy moves her head slightly, and Owen and Twilight peel her face leaving a trail of T. Rex saliva on them. Rainbow, Spike and Trixie snickered like crazy by that.

And then, blood starts flowing through the tube and into the bag.

"It's working." Said Claire.

"And not a moment too soon." Twilight wiping some saliva off her face.

Then some laughing were heard outside.

"That door's open." Said a voice.

"I got it." Said another.

Then the door is closed, and locked.

But then, Rexy begins to stir and starts waking up and she blinked a few times. And when fully awake, her eye shot out looking at Owen and Twilight.

"Uh oh." Twilight panicked.

The moment Rexy was awake, she then roars and bangs her head around the cage walls. She growls out, and then Claire started climbing through the gap of the bars above. And soon the others did too.

"The bars!" Claire climbed out. "We can get through there! Come on!"

Owen and Twilight were about too, but then Rexy pulls her right foot free and broke the chain. And then she slams her foot on the wall, blocking their escape route.

Now Rexy is fighting to break free.

Outside, Claire jumps off the ladder and soon joins the others as she opens the door.

"Jump, Owen!" Claire yelled.

They tried to move, but Rexy blocks their way. And then roars loudly making them cover their ears.

"OOOWWW!" Twilight almost going deaf.

Then Rexy's foot started sliding on the wall.

"Owen, jump, now!" Claire cried.

Realizing that it's now or never, Owen was forced to jump through the open jaws of the T. Rex. And was narrowly chomped, and Twilight jumps over her head. And they quickly got out of the cage. And Claire closed the door.

And everyone caught their breath.

"Did you see that?" Owen panted.

Claire nodded. "Uh, huh."

"Please tell me you got the blood."

Claire then lifts the bag up shakily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lockwood Estate , Maisie went into the viewing hall and towards the elevator.

She then types the code in that Mills used, and the elevator doors opened. She went in, and pushed the button to the 3rd lower level. And the doors closed.

And soon, they opened to the lad level. And soon found she was alone in there.

She then entered the lab. And saw a X-ray frame of the skull of the Indominus Rex. She saw others tests of things, there was even a incubator with dinosaur eggs. And then, she noticed a computer with a pause video footage of Owen with baby Delta. She glance back to be sure she's alone. And then plays the footage.

 _"This is Delta. She is one of the 4 little Theropods." Said Owen. "Now, watch this. If I show any sign of weakness whatsoever..."_

Owen then cowers down, and started making sad noises. And the Delta lunged at him, but he lifts his arm out with a covering on as she bites and claws on it.

 _"You see that?" Said Owen._

Even at that age, Delta was a real aggressive raptor.

 _"Day 176." He said. "Blue is showing unprecedented levels of compliance."_

Then the footage shows Owen with baby Blue.

 _"Here I am with Blue." Owen said. "She's a Theropod from the new group. If I show signs of weakness..."_

Owen then cowers down and made sad noises. But unlike with Delta, Blue seem curiously, and then purrs and pressed her snout on him. And then Owen turns to her.

 _"Hey... I'm okay." He said gently._

 _"She..." Owen laughs a bit. "She's pretty extraordinary."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue is now being given the blood from Rexy to restore the amount she lost.

 _"Blue... displaying levels-_

* * *

"-of interest, concern, hyperintelligence, cognitive bonding..."

The footage shows Owen playing with Blue by tilting their heads.

 _"See that?" He said. "Tilting her head, she's playing for us... Increased eye movement, she's curious. She's showing empathy."_

* * *

Then, Zia begins to cut an opening on Blue's thigh.

"Okay, I'm gonna make an incision on her leg to remove the bullet." She said. "It's a lot of muscle tissue."

Zia then place pliers to keep the slice open. And reaches a pair of tweezers to remove the bullet.

Owen gently assures her, and then a tear drop escapes Blue's eye. And Twilight actually saw that.

* * *

The footage then showed Owen scratching Blue under her chin.

* * *

Then finally, Zia carefully removes the bullet, and place it down on a tray.

"She's gonna be okay." Zia announced.

Everyone gasped in relief.

"You're gonna make it, girl." Twilight said.

* * *

Maisie smiles at the footage.

 _"Blue is the key. You have Blue... You'll get these Raptors to do anything."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I couldn't resist, but the picture take scene I got from Minions 2015. You know with Kevin, Stuart, Bob and Herb.**

 **And I've heard of Crocodile tears, but Raptors tears were a first for me when Blue cried a bit with the tear.**


	11. Captured: First time you saw a Dinosaur

"You're sure she'll live?" Asked a voice.

Maisie looks behind her, and quickly hides as Mills walks in the lab.

"If it dies, we have blood samples." Said Mills.

"No, no, that's not good enough." said the other voice. "The raptor is a behavioral specimen. We need her in good health."

"I didn't shoot the damn thing. What do you want me to do, huh?"

Then the other man appeared revealing to be Dr. Henry Wu. "You don't have the faintest comprehension of what I'm doing here. Do you understand the complexity of creating an entirely new lifeform?!"

"No, but I understand the complexity of paying for it. Okay?" Mills said.

Maisie then crawls away, trying to stay out of sight as Mills approached.

"All your money will have been wasted if I don't get Blue here in good health." Said Henry. "To get the next iteration under control, it needs to form a familial bond with a closely related genetic link."

"English, Henry." Mills said.

"It needs a mother!"

Maisie looks over the staircase, and Mills turns to Henry.

"Blue's DNA will be of the next Indoraptor's makeup." Henry explained. "So it will be genetically coded to recognize her authority and assume her traits. Empathy. Obedience. Everything the prototype you have now is missing."

"Okay, so how long is this gonna take?" Mills asked.

"It's not a sprint, Mr. Mills. It's a marathon."

"Marathon sounds expensive." Mills turning to the staircase.

And Maisie walks down.

"Besides, time is running out and so is my patience, Henry." Mills said.

Maisie quickly hides at a hall.

"You have to understand." Henry said. "This is uncharted territory. A Wolf, genetically, is barely distinguishable from a Bulldog. But within that gray area... is heart."

Maisie continues backing into the hall's shadows. But is unaware she is walking backwards towards a cage. And a black scaled hand slips through the bars.

Mills sighed. "Spare me the poetry, Henry." Mills said. "Can you do it? Can you do it?"

"Yes, I can do it." Henry simply answered.

Maisie then steps pass a red line as a 4 fingered clawed black hand reaches out.

"Well then, do it!" Mills said.

"Thank you." Henry and then walks away.

A moment later, Mills soon walks away.

And then the black arm was only a inch away from Maisie. And then, it's index claw brushed against her ponytail. Maisie felt that, and then turns as the owner of the arm then lets out a roar. Almost thinking it was a monster. Maisie screams in fright, and then runs off. And then was stopped by Mills.

"Hey, hey! Maisie!" Mills said.

The unknown creature growls.

"What is that?" Maisie asked. "What is it?"

* * *

Then Mills brought Maisie up to her room, and then closed the door and locked it.

And then turns to Iris. "Keep her in there, and keep the door locked."

"You want to keep her locked in?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I want." Mill heading down stairs.

"Sir Benjamin needs to see her now." Iris stopping him.

And Mills turns to her.

"I believe it's important." Said Iris.

* * *

Meanwhile, later at dusk. The ship has arrived at a dock.

The ship's horn blows as Owen woke up from sleeping. He then found Claire sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder. And then, Owen couldn't help but smell her hair. The Mane 7 were also asleep, and Twilight actually had her hoof resting on Blue. And then Claire begins to stir as Owen quickly pretended to be asleep.

As Claire woke up, she slipped her hand off Owen's chest.

"We're here." She said.

"Where?" Franklin shot up waking up.

Rainbow got up and yawned. "Where are we?"

"On the mainland." Twilight rubbing her eyes awake.

Then a familiar voice was heard as they quickly move to the side. And then Wheatley slid open a slot.

"You got a heartbeat?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you?" Asked Zia.

"We need blood samples."

"I'm not here to help you reset the food chain, so... take your own dam samples."

Wheatley closed the slot and turns forward. "What a nasty woman."

Behind him, they quickly climbed out of the truck. And then a man appeared.

"Hey!" He said.

Franklin froze.

"What the hell is going on?"

Franklin stuttered. "I was, uh..."

Then Zia appeared. "I needed an extra pair of hands. He volunteered."

"You deck crew?" The man asked.

"Aye-aye." Franklin answered.

"We're logging out. Follow me."

"Uh, Does that mean were leaving the ship? Right now?"

"That means what that means. Now get moving. Come on, follow me!"

Then he and Franklin headed out.

And under the truck was the others.

"Shoot!" Rainbow cursed.

"Oh, no. He's not gonna make it." Said Claire.

Franklin glances back with a concern look.

"We have to help him." Said Twilight.

"Stay here. I'll get him." Owen said.

Then the truck's engine started.

"There's not time. Let's go." Said Owen.

Then sneaked around, and climbed into another truck. And then there was a bang on the door.

"Roll out!" The voice called.

They were relieved they weren't caught.

"Where are they taking them?" Claire asked.

"We're about to find out." Said Owen.

And soon, the trucks begin to headed out of the ship. And on to a road.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zia is checking on Blue.

"Come on, girl." Zia examining her eye.

Then Blue was awake, and then lifts her head up. Causing Zia to fall back in surprise.

"Yes!' Zia cheered.

And Blue is back in action.

* * *

As the trucks headed up the road. The group noticed something familiar.

"This is Lockwood's Estate." Claire said.

"He must have one big darn garage." Owen said.

"Why would the action be held here?" Twilight asked.

As they pass the entrance, the guard then saw a glance of them.

The trucks at the front, begin to unload the dinosaurs.

One of them, was Rexy as men stab electric prods at her and the cage door opens. And soon, she was tempted into a cage by a goat. Rexy enters in the caged elevator and her tail curls inside. And the cage lowers down as she then snatches the goat in her jaws.

Soon, the cage door opens as Rexy swallows the goat whole. And enters inside another cage. And then she bangs her head against the cage door.

 _"Did you think you could get away with it?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Mills was with Benjamin. And he was not happy of finding out what Mills was truly up to.

"In my own house?" Benjamin said.

"You entrusted me." Mills said. "To guide your fortune into the future. I have done that."

"DAMN YOU!" Benjamin snapped. And clearly this wasn't what he wanted this creatures to be treated like this. He then glances over to a phone. "Pick up that phone. I want you to call the police. It'll be easier if the story comes from you."

"As you say, sir." Mills got up and headed to the phone. "You know, I've been thinking..." He picks up the phone. "John Hammond was right. It was an unholy thing that you did." He then placed the phone down, and picks up a pillow. "I'm not the only guilty one here, am I, sir?" Mills then turns to him, and then approaches him.

Then Lockwood's amber cane drops to the floor. And the amber breaks.

* * *

Unaware of what happened, Owen and the others were still in the truck.

Then Claire noticed something. "Hey."

On their left, was a sign that said Orick, and it was 5 miles away.

"We hit that town and we call the cavalry to shut this down." Said Owen.

As he prepares to move the truck, there was suddenly a pistol pointed at his head.

"Uh, oh." Spike nervously.

Then Wheatley leans in. "Hello. You should've stayed on the island. Better odds."

Then suddenly they were surrounded.

* * *

Later, they were locked in one of the spare cages.

"Hi, Claire." Said a familiar voice.

They turned and saw Mills cleaning his glasses and puts them on.

"I just wanted to come and apologize." Mills said. "I didn't want to bring you into any of this, but it was the only way..." Then suddenly Claire charged and tried to grab Mills but he back away. "...that we can get the raptor. And that we needed it."

"Come on." Owen pulling her aside. And turned to Mills. "So, what? This is it? I mean, you're a smart guy who could've started a foundation to cure cancer. But instead, you... What? Sell endangered species?"

"I saved these animals." Mill said.

"More like, you saved them just to sell them." Twilight hissed.

"You betrayed a dying man for money." Claire said.

"Claire, I admire your idealism, but we both exploited these animals." Mills said. "At least, I have the integrity to admit it."

"I never, ever did anything remotely illegal."

"You authorized the creation of the Indominus Rex. You exploited a living thing, in a cage, for money. How is that different? Huh?"

"That was 3 years ago." Said Starlight.

"And you." Mills turn to Owen. "The man who proved raptors can follow orders. You never thought about the applications of your research, Owen? How many millions a trained predator might be worth?" He then steps forward. "You two... You're the parents of the new world."

"I swear, if you're thinking about selling Blue..." Twilight warned.

Then suddenly Owen pulled Mills' right arm through the bars, pinning him.

"Hey!" Wheatley brought out his gun. "Let him go."

"Owen?" Claire trying to stop him.

"I think I'll break it." He said.

"Let him go." Wheatley said.

And then, Owen released him.

"Claire, it's..."

Then suddenly, Claire pulls him. Causing him to hit the bars and he fell. And Owen snickered as Mills got up.

"Say how are we gonna end this?" Wheatley asked.

"Well, as far as everybody else is concerned, they burned up on the island." Mills said.

"Oh, Mills, I have something to say." Said Twilight.

Mills then approaches the bars, and then suddenly Twilight angrily punches him in the face.

"Ooh!" Rainbow, Starlight and Trixie winced.

Mills rubbed his jaw and turns back to her.

"If you do anything to Blue." Twilight threaten. "And I'll feed you to the T. Rex."

And then Mills and Wheatley leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maisie is using a hanger to pick the lock.

And soon, the key slips out of the keyhole and lands on a sheet of paper. She then pulls it under, and unlocks the door. She slightly opens it, and saw a guard below the staircase.

She closes it, and then there was a flash of light as she turns to look behind her.

She opens 2 doors that lead out to a balcony. And saw a number of cars approaching the Estate. And below, Mills and Eversol were at the doorway greeting the buyers.

"Good evening." Eversol greeted.

"Good evening." Mills as well.

"This guy, he's Ricky Rathow." Eversol gestures to 2 men. " Darius Pharmaceuticals."

"Right." Mills said.

"And the guy in the beard? He's a proxy for Gregor Aldorich. Slovenian arms dealer."

Meanwhile, above them Maisie is carefully climbing off the railing. And onto the side ledges.

Back down below, Eversol and Mills approached by a Russian man. And Eversol greeted him in Russian.

"Well, he only wants carnivores." Eversol said once he left. "Two of them. Looks like Lockwood's gonna have a very good night. Will he be joining us?"

"Um, that's very unlikely." Mills said.

Back on the roof, Maisie carefully walks across the building. And before long, she finally got to her grandfather's room. And he was laying flat on the bed.

And she lifts open the window.

"Grandpa?" Maisie called.

She then climbs into the room and approached him. "Grandpa?" But Benjamin didn't responded. "Grandpa, wake up." Then Maisie was getting concern. "Grandpa." She shook him. "Grandpa, wake up!"

Then his monitor beeps a eerie sound.

 _"Iris!"_ Mills voice called.

Then Maisie quickly took his photo book, and quickly ran over to a chute in the wall. And closed the door as Mills walks in the room.

"Iris!" He called.

Maisie kept quiet inside and heard footsteps.

 _"It's over."_ Mills' voice said.

Iris approaches Benjamin's body.

"What a tragedy." Mills said sadly. "I supposed now he's gone. You'll be looking for another situation."

"No." Iris turned to him. "Maisie needs me."

Inside the chute, Maisie then looks down to the photo book.

" _I'm her guardian now."_ Mills said. _"What she needs is no longer your concern."_

Then Maisie pulls out a photo from the book.

 _"You don't understand her the way I do."_

The photo showed a younger Iris and a little girl supposedly her mother when she was her age. But strangely it looked a lot like Maisie.

 _"I understand her value."_

"But I raised her." Iris said.

 _"I raised... both of them."_

Maisie lightly gasped. And realized that the little girl was too much to be a coincidence for her mother to look like her when younger.

 _"Please, Mr. Mills."_

 _"Goodbye, Iris."_

Iris then leaves the room, and closed the door. And soon after that, Mills heard a speaking sound. He then got up as the sound continued, he then approaches the chute's door. But when he lifts it up, there was nothing. He looks through the cute up and down as a dinosaur bellow was heard.

* * *

Below, a Triceratops and a baby were locked in a cage on the other wall from Owen and the others.

"Do you remember the first time you saw, a dinosaur?" Claire glancing at them. "First time you see them, it's like... a miracle." Owen and the others listened, and Twilight then remembers the time when she saw the Brachiosaurus. "You read about them in books. You see the bones in museums. But you don't really believe it. They're like myths. And then you see... the first one alive."

The infant Triceratops nuzzles and lies down next to it's elder for comfort.

"This is not your fault." Said Owen.

"But it is."

"No. This one's on me. I showed them the way."

Cadance looks upon the Triceratops, and seeing the baby with the adult almost reminded her with Flurry. Parental care is the softer, caring side of dinosaurs. And seeing them, for the first time ever. Trixie starts seeing them differently from she once did.

And then Owen got up. "Now, listen. You and I are gonna have plenty of time to talk about this later."

Claire shook her head. "If there's a later."

"Yes, there is." Owen turned to her. "I got a cabin to finish."

Claire slightly smiled.

"Well, I'm open for ideas." Said Applejack. "Sure like one to hit the wall.

Then suddenly, there was a loud bang on the wall.

"What was that?" Rainbow asked.

Then there was a grunting sound, and they looked at the gap on the wall. And it sounded like it was coming from behind them.

"What is that?" Claire questioned.

Owen jumps up and looks through the bars. And in the cage next to them was a Stygimoloch that has recently woke up.

"Well, look who just woke up." Owen said.

And then, he whistled. And surprisingly, the Pachycephalosaurid responded to that. And then charges and rams the walls. And the door shook from the impact, seeing that Owen had an idea.

He then drops down, and turns to the others.

"We're getting out of here." He said.


	12. The Indoraptor

Meanwhile, the auction is beginning to starts.

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen... To this extraordinary evening." Eversol announced. "Let's dive right in, with lot number 1." Then a gate opens and a cage rolls on a track into the room. "The Ankylosaurus." The cage with the Ankylosaurus rolls out as Eversol explains it's features. "This is a herbivorous quadruped. Late Cretaceous. This is one of the largest armored dinosaurs. Known by Paleontologists as a "living tank"."

The Ankylosaurus doesn't seem too happy from the look from it's eyes.

* * *

Back with the group, Owen whistles again, and then the Stygimoloch rams the wall causing the wall to shake a bit.

Claire jumps a bit. "What are you doing?"

"It's stable." Owen said.

"You sure about this?"

"Nope."

Owen whistled again, and the Stygimoloch rams the wall again.

* * *

Back with the auction.

"I have $4 million dollars." Eversol called. "Anyone with 5?"

A man raised his hand.

"$5 million. $5 million dollars." Eversol went on. "Do I hear 6? $6 million. Thank you. Any increase on 6? Seven. $7 million. $8 million. $9 million on the phones. Do I hear $10 million? $10 million?" A man raised his sign up. "$10 million? $10 million dollars. Once, twice..." He then made the winning bid. "Sold! To the gentleman form Indonesia. Congratulations."

Mills looks the screen from his computer, and smiles.

* * *

Back with the group, Owen whistles again the Stygimoloch rams the wall again as it begins to give.

* * *

Meanwhile, the next cage is brought into the room with an adolescent Allosaurus.

"Lot number 2, ladies and gentlemen." Eversol announced. "Juvenile Allosaurus." The young Allosaur growls. "A fierce and aggressive predator."

* * *

Owen whistles again, and the Stygimoloch paws the floor and charges the wall.

* * *

"Sold!" Eversol announced.

* * *

The Stygimoloch hits the wall again.

* * *

"Sold!"

* * *

The Stygimoloch charges again.

* * *

"Sold!" Eversol announced.

A guard pulls a lever, and begin to pull back a cage with a Baryonyx.

"Wonderful. Wonderful." Eversol announced.

And the Baryonyx growls as it was brought away.

Mills checks the amount of money made so far. And has reached $128 million.

* * *

Outside, the Anyklosaurus has been loaded onto a truck and is banging it's club around on the walls. And soon, 2 men closed the doors behind it, and locked it.

Once secured, a man pats on the door. And the truck heads out.

* * *

Owen then whistled again, and then the Stygimoloch rams through the wall and shakes it's head from the dust.

And then it leaps into the cell with them.

"Okay..." Claire stepping back.

"Hey, hey you!" Owen trying to get it's attention on to him. "Look at me, look at me! Hey!" He then clapped, and the Stygimoloch turns to him. "Okay." He then place himself in front of the cell door.

And then with one final whistle, Owen quickly climbed up out of the way as the Stygimoloch charges and brakes the door swinging it open. And then it ran into a support beam. And it was a little dazed and momentarily stunned. And soon shook it's head getting it's senses back. And soon begins to wander away. And Owne and the others got out of the cage and watched as the dome head dinosaur leaves a little dizzy.

"You're welcome." Owen said.

They watched as the Stygimoloch soon got the end of the hall and turned left. And knocked something, and then soon after it was gone. They turned and saw Maisie behind them, and then starts running away.

"Hey! Wait." Claire called as they ran after her. "Please, please wait."

Maisie climbs into the chute, but froze from closing the door. They knew that she was scared.

"That's Lockwood's granddaughter." Claire said to them.

"Hey. Hey kid." Owen said gently. "You wanna come down out of there?"

Maisie fearfully shook her head.

"Do you remember me?" Claire asked.

Maisie nodded.

"My name is Claire. What's yours?" Claire asked as they stepped forward a little.

"Maisie. Maisie Lockwood." Maisie answered.

"Maisie. This is my friend Owen." Claire then turns to Twilight and the others. "That's Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Spike, Starlight, Trixie and Cadance."

"Hey, you saw us, right?" Twilight asked.

Maisie nodded and then turned to Owen. "I saw you, with the Velociraptors. And Blue."

"Oh, oh yeah?" Owen said. "Uh... Y-You like dinosaurs?"

Maisie nodded.

"Yeah, so do I. Tell you what, you come on down from there, I'll tell you everything you need to know about Blue."

"You might even meet her." Said Twilight.

"That sound all right?" Owen asked.

Maisie then nodded.

"Alright. Yeah. Come on down."

Then Maisie climbed out of the chute, and approached.

Then Claire kneels to her level. "Sweetie... We need some help finding your grandfather. Can you take us to him?"

Maisie shook her head. "No."

"You made it down here all by yourself, huh." Owen said. "Looks like you could use a friend."

Maisie then went up and hugged Owen. "He's gone!"

They were all sadden by that.

"So listen, I'll tell you what." Owen said. "We're just about to go and find our friends and then get the heck outta here. You wanna come with us?"

"We could use a friend too." Claire said.

Maisie soon nodded.

* * *

Soon, they were making their way through a tunnel. Owen looks ahead from a bend, and then gestures the others to follow. And they were hearing Eversol's voice.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, that we are halfway through the evening..." Eversol said.

Outside, a black 4 fingered clawed hand is seen as the owner of it growls softly.

"We'd like to offer a special treat to discriminating buyers." Eversol said. "This evening, we will preview, a new asset that we've been working developing.

The mouth of the dinosaur is seen with a rosette of sharp teeth.

Owen and the others soon saw some windows on the wall. And they looked out, and watched the auction below.

"A creature of the future, made form pieces of the past." Eversol continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, pleased be warned." And outside, the predatory dinosaur is brought out and behind the doors. "This is the perfect blend of the 2 most dangerous creatures... that have ever walked the Earth."

"We call it... The Indoraptor." Eversol finished.

Then the gates slowly opened, and the bright light revealed a mid sized predatory dinosaur. And the cage slowly rolls into the room, and 2 guards approached him with electric prods and cause him to growl and scaring some of the buyers.

"The perfect weapon for the Modern Age." Eversol announced. "Built for combat. With tactical responses more acute than any foot soldier."

From above, Owen, Twilight and the others were unable to look away from the dinosaur as they looked at it.

"What is that thing?" Claire asked.

The cage continues rolling and soon stopped. And the Indoraptor was revealed, he was like the Indominus Rex but only 1/4 of the size. And he was all black with a yellow stripe going from his neck down to his tail, somewhat similar to Blue. And he has a sickle shaped claw on his feet. And the Indoraptor growls.

"Indominus 2.0." Rainbow said breathlessly.

"They made it." Maisie finally said. "Mr. Mills, and the other man."

"What man?" Claire asked.

Maisie then points to Henry. "Him."

"Design by Mr. Henry Wu..." Eversol announced.

"Wu, what have you done?" Twilight said.

"It's intelligence quotient comparable to the Velociraptor." Eversol explained. "Bio-specs include hyper sense of smell, and trained to respond to a pulse coded, laser-targeting system. Enabling it to isolate and track prey in complex environments. Voila!"

Eversol then nodded his head, and then a guard raise a rifle up. And switches the laser light on, and aims at a man's chest.

"Now first, the laser sets the target." Eversol announced.

The buyer soon notice the beam, and then the Indoraptor growls as they turned. And then the Indoraptor turns his attention to him. and with his tail raised.

"Once locked on, the acoustic signal triggers the attack." Eversol said.

Then the guard pressed a button making an alarming sound. And then the Indoraptor roars, and then bites and claws the cage bars causing several people to step back and away as the Indoraptor reaches out.

"This animal is relentless." Eversol said. "Now, modifications are still being made."

"$20 millions!" Called the Russian in great interest.

Eversol and Mills glanced each other.

"Uh, this is a-a prototype." Eversol tried to reasoned. "Uh, not for sale."

"21!" Called an Asian with interest as well.

And Henry was in great concern. And he shook his head.

"Well, it is still a-a prototype, but..." Eversol said.

"23!"

"24!"

Eversol turned to Mills, and then Mills nodded, and Eversol just went along with it.

"$24 million." Eversol announced.

"$25 millions!" Called the Russian.

"Do I hear 26?"

"Mills, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"That thing can't leave this building." Owen said.

And then he, Twilight and Spike left.

"26!"

"Any advance on 26? $27 million." Eversol announced.

Then Henry approached Mills with concern.

"What are you doing? This animal is not for sale." Said Henry.

"If you wanted to give them an addict. You have to give them a taste." Said Mills.

"He's a prototype."

This prototype is worth $28 million dollars right now. Relax. We'll make some more."

"So will they." Henry said and then walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen, Twilight and Spike were at a hall and Owen opened a hatch and fiddle with the wiring.

And then, an elevator opens.

Then suddenly there was some grunting, and they turned as then the Stygimoloch from earlier appeared and rushed into a pipe. And then it turns to them.

Then Owen glance at the open elevator, and then turns back to the Stygimoloch and smirked.

"Hey, buddy. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Owen asked.

The Stygimoloch seemed to have winked, getting the idea.

* * *

"Once, twice, sold!" Eversol announced. "To the Russian from... Congratulations for purchasing this magnificent animal."

Then the elevator doors behind the cage opens, revealing Spike on the Stygimoloch's back.

"Okay, okay. easy." He said.

The guard behind the cage had a confused look. And then turns and then saw the two.

"Oh hello, is this the auction room?" Spike asked innocently. "ATTACK!"

Then the Stygimoloch charges, and then rams the guard sending him flying back and hits the ground. And the Stygimoloch started to cause chaos as Spike held on to it's back. Mills got up, and then saw Owen climbing down from the escape hatch, and soon Twilight came down as well.

The buyers ran as they try to avoid the Stygimoloch, and then they saw a guard cocking a gun. Owen quickly ran over to him, and jerks the guns up as it was fired. And then everyone started running as Owen started fighting the guards, as well as Twilight.

"'Cuse me! Parbon me! Coming through!" Spike on the dinosaur's back still. "Dragon and Dinosaur on the move!"

Owen continues fighting a guard as he fights back.

Mills watches the chaos, and saw a few people flying into the air.

"Watch it! Sorry!" Spike's voice yelled.

And soon, they appeared.

"Take me out to the ball game!" Spike called. "Batter up!"

The Stygimoloch then charges, but Mills quickly used a man as a human shield and was hit and was flung back. And then Owen punches the guard, knocking him out. And then Twilight fires a beam at another and then saw Mills.

"Get this thing out of here!" Mills yelled.

The guard pulls the lever back as the cage begins to be pulled away. The 2 begin to rush to the lever, and knocked several guards down. And then quickly pulls the lever back as the cage was brought back into the room. And the Indoraptor looks at them as they watched.

"Be lucky that we won't have to do it." Twilight glared at the hybrid monster.

Then Owen pulls the cables out, and then Twilight quickly zaps the bottom of the cage as it was being welded to the ground.

Above them, Claire and the others begin to move away.

* * *

Outside, the crowd of panicked people ran. And Wheatley watched as the Stygimoloch continues it's mayhem.

And then, Spike got off the dinosaur as it ran into the forest.

"See ya, Stiggy!" Spike flew back inside to rejoin the others.

* * *

Shortly after, Wheatley entered the room.

"Mills! Mills, where are you?!" Wheatley called. "I want my bonus."

And soon he saw the Indoraptor still locked in the welded stuck cage.

"Holy cow." Whealtey amazed by him. "What are you? I didn't see you on the island." The Indoraptor continues to bang around at the bars. And then Wheatley brought his guns, and then fired a dart at his neck. And then another. And the Indoraptor growls.

"Oh, you are a tough guy." Wheatley said as the Indoraptor starts getting infected by the darts.

He then nudges his gun forward, and soon the Indoraptor falls onto his side.

Then Wheatley approaches the cage, and opens the door. And enters inside after a second, and the door closes. And he steps over his tail and legs.

"Look at you." Wheatley approaches his mouth. "You're some kind of hot-rod." He nudges the head with his foot. "And pretty teeth." He brought out his pliers. "This will make a perfect centerpiece for my necklace."

He then press the pliers onto one of his upper teeth. But unknowingly to Wheatley, the Indoraptor's tail lifts up, and then silently drops down as he looks back. With his back turned, the Indoraptor was revealed awake as he glance him and smiled. And then pretends to sleep again as he turns back to him. Soon after a moment, Wheatley thought it was nothing. And begins to pry the tooth out which was a challenge of being deeply rooted.

"Open wide."

Then like a Death Adder wiggling it's tail tip to lure a skink into strike range. The Indoraptor lifts it's tail up again and starts waving it, and Wheatley turns and saw it as the Indoraptor opened his eyes and smiled. And was proving his intelligence, and by using his tail like a decoy.

And once well distracted.

He latches with his jaws opened and snatched Wheatley by his right arm. He yells in pain as the Indoraptor stood up, and got as high as his back and legs would go. And then with a massive clamp, the Indoraptor chomps his clean off as he fell down on the floor of the cage. The Indoraptor swallows the arm whole, and then turns to Wheatley. And slowly brought his snout near him and he starts crying in fear. And then the Indoraptor lets out a screeching roar and blowing his hat off.

And then the Indoraptor starts to tear him apart, but unknowingly behind him. Eversol was hiding, and then starts rushing to the open elevator. And has made it without being notice. And as he turns, he found he wasn't the only one hiding. Hiding behind the corners, were 2 men and a woman. And one of them gestures him to be quiet.

Then Eversol rushed and pulled the woman from the keypad. "Move! Move!"

The woman was brought out into the open. And when she saw the Indoraptor, she screamed in terror.

It was enough to get the Indoraptor's attention, and he turns to the elevator.

Eversol quickly types in the code, and the Indoraptor got out of his cage. And charges towards them, but the elevator closed just before he got to them.

Eversol sighs in relief, and chuckles a bit.

Outside, the Indoraptor quickly gives up and turns to leave. But then the tip of his tail whips at the keypad, causing it to fuse. And then the elevator doors opened, and Eversol and the Indoraptor turned and were looking at each other. With his attention back on him, the Indoraptor then roars with his claws out. Eversol stood there terrified.

And then everything went dark, and Eversol screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen, Twilight and the others were quickly heading out to leave the building. And approached a door.

"Don't!" A voice yelled.

They turned and saw Mills with 2 guards aiming their guns at them.

"You two, you deserve each other." Mills said. "Maisie, come with me."

"You got your money. Walk away." Said Owen.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" Mills asked.

"We're gonna stop this." Claire said holding Maisie. "All of it!"

"Everything that you did!" Starlight said.

"How?!" Mills asked. "What, you're gonna go back in time before Hammond decides to play God? You can't put it back in the box!"

"We have to try." Said Claire.

"It's too late." Mills said. "Maisie, come."

"Maisie isn't going anywhere or with anyone." Rainbow said.

"But us." Twilight said.

"Oh, so, you're gonna take care of her now? Huh?" Mills said. "You have no idea what she is."

"What are you talking about?" Cadance asked.

"What do you think drove Hammond and Lockwood apart, huh?" Mills asked. "Lockwood never had a grandchild. He just wanted his daughter back." They glance each other. "And he had the technology."

"You mean, what you told us was half true?" Twilight said.

"He created another." Mills said. "He made he again."

Then suddenly like a Black Panther lunging at an unexpected target. The Indoraptor lunges from nowhere, and snatches the 2 guards knocking them into another room, making them all jump. And soon Mills ran away.

"Go!" Owen called.

They quickly ran into the door, and Claire quickly barges the door close with a locker. And Twilight zaps the door causing it the stuck the wall.

"Come on!" Claire said.

Maisie just stood there, gasping with fear. And then Owen came back and they left.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lab, people were quickly loading everything up. Viles of blood, eggs, everything.

"Get this to Mills." Henry said to a geneticist and takes away the Indominus sample. "Be very careful. It's extremely valuable." He then halts another. "You, I need blood samples from the Raptor." The geneticist was actually Franklin in a coat. And he just stood there. "Don't just stand there like an idiot! Get me 50 cc carfentanil and a lobotomy kit. It's right there. Now!"

Franklin then heads over to the kit.

And Henry made his way to the cage with Blue. "Come on. Come on." He reaches in his pockets for the key.

Zia was actually hand cuffed to the cage.

"I need this Raptor's blood." Henry approached her.

Then Blue lashed out with a screech making him jump.

"Sure. Go ahead." Zia bluntly said.

Henry turns back. "Where is that kit?!" He then turns back to Zia. "Okay, now listen to me. It's better if we cooperated. But, I'm gonna get this blood, with or without your help."

"This blood's contaminated." Zia gestured to Blue.

"I designed this animal myself. It's pure. Every cell of her body was created in a most controlled environment under the most demanding conditions."

Unknowingly, Franklin remove the cover on his head.

"Yeah, but I did an intravenous blood transfusion with the T. Rex, so, it's a sock drawer in there." Zia said.

"You what?" Henry asked.

Then suddenly, Franklin lunged at him. And stabs him with a dart at his neck.

"Hold, Franklin! What are you doing?!" Zia stood up.

Then Henry drops down unconsciously.

"Saving your life." Franklin grabbing the keys.

He quickly went to Zia, and once she was free. She then held him by the face.

"Yes!" Zia said.

Then they begin to rushed out.

"Stop!" Said a voice.

Then 2 guards apart. And the first one had an electric prod and lit it. And then the 2nd guard drag Henry away.

"Now, step away from that cage." Said the guard. "Now."

Then Zia pulls the pole out, and then opens the door and pulls it back shielding her and Franklin. The guard steps back, and then Blue stepped out. And then turns to the guard snarling.

The guard lit the prod, and then Blue screeches at him. And then she lunges at him. And then starts shredding him alive. Zia and Franklin made a run for it, but then a new guard came in with a gun. The two quickly got down, and then Blue twirls as he was tripped by her tail. And he pulled the trigger hitting a panal and a gas tank. And then, Blue charges with a screech towards him.

He tries to get away, but was then pulled back.

Zia and Franklin got up, and the gas tank was spewing gas and the panal was sparking.

"Run. Run!" Zia said.

The two quickly ran out of the lab.

The panal continues sparking, and the hissing of the gas soon got Blue's attention as she sniffs the gas. Quickly realizing what it was, she quickly flees as a spark hits the gas. Triggering a large explosion, and she quickly leaps out of the lab just in time. And quickly rushes off.

The blast cause a power surge as the power in the lab shuts down.

And then a screen showed a gas detection.

And a gas tank was spewing Hydrogen Cyanide.

And the worst part is that there are still some Dinosaurs in cages.

And if not let out soon...

They will die.


	13. Indoraptor Chase and Fight

Outside, a storm is pouring outside.

Inside the mansion, Owen slowly opened a door into the viewing hall. And he enters inside, and the others came in behind him being as quiet as they can.

Then they saw a body of guard behind the Agujaceratops skull display, and then suddenly it was pulled back. They quickly hid behind the display, and behind them the Indoraptor appeared as he finished swallowing. And he lowers down and sniffs the floor, and then he quickly turns to the display but saw nothing. And Owen and the others silently moved to the front of the display.

Owen glances behind, and quickly hid as the Indoraptor turns back. And then he walks off, and Owen reached trying to grab the gun. But then Claire suddenly pulls him back, and glance up. And then the Indoraptor climbed onto the skull, and he looks behind him.

And then suddenly, the guard's walkie talkie went off, getting his attention and looks down and saw the group. And then roars.

"Run!" Owen yelled.

They quickly got up and run, and then the Indoraptor jumps off of the skull. And the group quickly went up a spiral staircase, and the Indoraptor growls, and then he jumps onto the rails. And almost snatched Claire through the bars, and then Owen came up and holds the bars back as the hybrid's jaws were close to him.

But then his feet lost grip on the rails, and he slid down. Owen quickly got up and ran, and the Indoraptor climbs back up and breaking through the bars. But as he got up onto the 2nd level, there was no sign of the group much of his surprise.

He then got all 4's, and switches to overdrive with his other senses to hunt with hearing and smell. And begins to sniff the floor trying to figure out where they went.

Unknowingly to him, behind him a secret door hidden among the wall opens. And Owen looks through and saw the Indoraptor's tail slithering away.

Then he quietly climbed down as the others were hiding.

Outside, the Indoraptor started cawing out a few times.

Then Owen notice a panel and removes it, and looks at the lightning controls. And then turns off the lights of the entire room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab below Hydrogen Cyanide is still spewing from the tank.

On the other side, Franklin and Zia entered a control room, and notice the screen.

"You see that?" Franklin gestured to the screen.

"That's Hydrogen Cyanide." Zia said. "If it reaches the containment level, it will kill them all."

Franklin then saw the ventilation system is down. "The ventilation system is down."

"Can you bring it back up?" Zia asked.

* * *

Unaware from below, Owen and the others were still hiding in the viewing displays.

Owen looks out, and there was no sign of the Indoraptor. The only sounds being made were the claw tapping from him. And Owen quietly moved across the display, once at the other side. He singles the others to come on, and they went over to him. After they got to him, a silhouette of the Indoraptor reflects from the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Franklin is working on trying to get the ventilation system running again.

"The server's unresponsive." Franklin sighed. "I have to reboot the whole system."

"So reboot it." Zia said.

"I'm trying."

* * *

Back with the others, they continued to silent move across the display.

And when Owen got to the end of the hall, he soon found a door and begins to try and open it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Franklin is still trying to reboot the system.

"Franklin, we don't have time." Zia said.

"I know, I know, I know." Franklin said.

And then the screen showed "INITIALIZE SYSTEM REBOOT?".

"Okay." Franklin said.

Franklin then pressed the enter key, and then the whole system begins to return on.

* * *

Back with the others, the lights on the 2nd level turns on.

They all turned and saw it, and the lights begin to turn on. And moments later, the light of the display they were in turns on exposing them.

"Uh, m-maybe he's gone." Spike said.

But then, Maisie show a rosette of teeth from and then there was a thunderclap. And she screamed as the Indoraptor roars, and then he rams through the glass knocking everyone off their feet.

And then the Indoraptor slips his head through a gap of a model tree trying to snatch one of them. But he couldn't reach them. And then the Indoraptor tries to reach them from over the tree, but a support beam was on him.

"Go! Go!" Claire pushing Maisie aside as she moves away.

Then Twilight fires a beam at the Indoraptor's face, and then as he tries to pull free. A model tree fell down, and then the dinosaur's left hand slips off the long and his index claw pierce into Claire's right leg. And she screamed in pain.

Then Maisie quickly ran out of the display, and started running and screamed. And the Indoraptor soon is able to pull himself free, and then saw Maisie and then starts chasing after her and rams through a Peloroplites destroying it in the process.

Maisie quickly got to the staircase, and with the Indoraptor one step behind as him chases her up the staircase. And Maisie quickly got through a doorway as the Indoraptor snaps his jaws only missing her. And she got to hall, and the screech from the dinosaur cause her to scream and ran faster. And the Indoraptor manages to pull squeeze through the doorway. And runs of all 4's after Maisie as she reaches to the wall chute. And she climbs in as the monster dinosaur closes in, Maisie struggles to close it, but then in the last second she close the door. And the Indoraptor slams into the wall. He claws the walls and screeches, and then a light from a distant lighthouse appeared. And he turns to a window.

* * *

Back with the others, Owen finally manages to remove the log off of Claire's leg. And then he placed a piece of cloth on her wound.

"You're okay. Put pressure on it." Owen said. " Don't look at it. Look at me, look it me."

"Guys, Maisie's in trouble." Rainbow said.

"And the Indoraptor's after her." Twilight said.

"You have to go find her." Claire said to Owen.

"I can't leave you here." Owen said.

Then suddenly Claire pulled Owen into a kiss.

"Go, I'll be fine." Claire said. "Run!"

And then Owen and Twilight ran off to find Maise, and Owen grabs the gun.

* * *

Meanwhile Maisie was still in the chute, and pulling herself up.

And quickly soon she quickly went up the staircase to her room. And once in her room, she closed the door. And then went to her bed in hid in the covers.

And above her, as the rain continues to pour. At the top of the roof, a familiar black clawed hand slams on it and grips it. And the Indoraptor climbs on top of the roof. And looks across, and then he lets out a screeching roar.

In her room, Maisie breathes heavily scared. And then there was a creaking sound from outside.

On the roof, the Indoraptor stalks downward on the roof. And soon he looks down at the doorway of Maisie's room. And then he reaches his right arm over and towards the door handle. Maisie glances at the wall, and saw the Indoraptor's shadow and it looked like a monster outside her room. And then, using his claw the Indoraptor opens the door, Maisie only glanced back as the doors widen and then the Indoraptor's left foot steps down on the floor as his toe claw taps the floor. And Maisie show a shadow casing by her horse toy as the head of the Indoraptor is seen showing his teeth. And then he slowly enters the room as if he was a monster in reality from a nightmare. And then he saw her, and then reaches out with his left clawed hand and moves towards her. And Maisie started screaming softly as his rosette of front teeth inch closer to her.

Then suddenly the door kicks open revealing Owen and Twilight.

"Maisie, stay down!" Owen yelled.

The Indoraptor quickly turns to them, and then Owen and Twilight fired at the hybrid monster. They then fired at him again, and again. And the Indoraptor screeches in pain, and then lowers to the floor.

But a moment later, the Indoraptor got up as if he was only stunned. And then stood up, Owen tries to fire again but the gun only clicked and it was out of ammo. And Owen and Twilight were backed against the wall. And the Indoraptor got closer to them. But then there was a familiar screech, as they turn and saw Blue at the doorway and screeched at the Indoraptor. And then she lunges at the Indoraptor's face, and then climbs onto his back and bites and claws him. But then, the Indoraptor snatches Blue by her tail and pulls her off of him. Blue quickly got up, and screeches at him. And then lunges onto his back again, and Owen rushed over to Maisie and Twilight fired a beam at the Indoraptor's face.

The Indoraptor pulls Blue off him, and drags her across the floor, and then approaches the 3. But was stopped when Blue bites him on the arm, and then Owen saw the opened doors. And then as Blue got onto the Indoraptor's side, the Indoraptor topples over, and as Blue tried to get to his throat. The Indoraptor launches her off him with his leg. And Blue was thrown back and Owen pulled Maisie off the bed as she came down. Owen, Twilight and Maisie headed outside as the Indoraptor was about to get them. But Blue lunges onto his back, continuing her attack.

"Follow me." Maisie said as she climbed over the rail. "I know a way on the outside."

They begin to crawl across the side of the hose as the fight continues with screeches and growls.

"Come on." Maisie said. "Come on!"

And then as they were passing a window, Blue suddenly was thrown through causing them to fall back on the roof. And they slid down the roof, and then started running. And then the Indoraptor crashes through the window, and fell down near them.

"This way!" Owen seeing a ladder on a glass roof.

They begin to climb up as the Indoraptor got up. And then Twilight fired a beam at the Indoraptor's face, the hybrid roars and she gets ready to fire again. But then the Indoraptor swatted his left hand at her knocking her aside. And then the Indoraptor turns back and then leaps onto the ladder, and soon got a grip on it.

Owen and Maisie hurried across the roof, but soon came across a dead end with a 5 story drop. They turned back and saw the Indoraptor as he blocks the way back, and as he placed his right hand on the roof. The glass creaked, and then broke under his weight. The Indoraptor looks at the hole, and knows that the glass will break under him if not careful. He soon turns back to Owen and Maisie, and then he roars at them. And then Maisie placed a wrong foot on the glass and slips, Owen quickly holds on to a place of the pole.

"I got ya!" He said.

Owen holds on as then the Indoraptor begins to stalk towards them. And the piece that Owen is holding starts to creak.

As the Indoraptor got closer to them, there was suddenly repeated banging that halts him.

Behind him, Claire who was back on her feet and is banging the ladder with the gun. And is joined with Twilight.

"HEY!" Claire yelled.

The Indoraptor then looks behind and sees them, and growls. And Claire raised the gun up as Owen and Maisie begin to climb up. And the Indoraptor begins to back towards Claire and Twilight. As soon as they were up, Owen then nodded his head, and Claire switches on the gun's laser beam. And aims it at Owen as the Indoraptor turns to him. And then Twilight's horn glows heavily ready to fire. And once they knew he was fully locked on, Claire pressed the button triggering the alarm sound as the Indoraptor screeches. And then Owen ran as the hybrid charges, and then Twilight fires the beam and Owen slid down the glass as the beam hits the glass as the Indoraptor lands in falls through.

The Indoraptor hangs on to the main support bar just hanging over the Agujaceratops skull. The Indoraptor struggles at first, but then he manages to get his left foot up and then pulls himself up. And then turns to Owen, the Indoraptor growls, but then there was movement on the roof behind him. And then a lightning flash reveales Blue. She then screeches as the Indoraptor looks back, and then Blue lunges towards him. Maisie looks away, and Blue lands on the Indoraptor's side. And then the beam broke loose under them and they fell. And their momentum cause them to twirl in the air, and then the Indoraptor lands flat on the Agujaceratops skull with his chest pierce by a horn, and the other through his leg. Blue then stood by as the Indoraptor moans weaker and then finally dies.

And then Blue lets out a screech in triumph.

And then she leaps off of the body, and lands on the floor with a set of scars on her right thigh, her shoulder, and a set of 3 angled from her jaw corner up to her neck. Almost like with Rexy, and she screeches and then runs off.

Back above, the group of 4 turned to each other.

The short violent reign of the Indoraptor...

Is over.


	14. Freedom: Welcome, to Jurassic World

Below as the rest of the Mane 7 looked in shocked of the Indoraptor's body. Zia and Franklin appeared from the elevator, and they saw the Indoraptor's body.

"What the hell?" Zia said.

The 2 looked at the body.

"Hey!" Owen called from above.

They all looked up.

"Hey! You good?" Franklin asked.

Owen shrugged. "Yeah. You?"

"You won't not believe what you 2 missed." Said Twilight.

"Nope!" Franklin said.

"Hey, we got a problem downstairs." Zia said. "I need you to come see this."

"Why, what's wrong?" Starlight asked.

* * *

In the basement, the Hydrogen Cyanide begins to spew heavily. And begins to move down to the lower level. And the gas was making a Sinoceratops nervous.

In the control room, the group entered and they saw the trouble as the dinosaurs were calling out in distress.

"They're all dying." Claire said.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"The blast damaged the ventilation system." Zia said. "We did everything we could."

"What do we do?" Cadance asked.

Then Claire moves over to the left side on the control panel.

"I can open the gates from here." Claire and begins to unlock the cages.

"Claire, be careful." Said Owen. "We're not on an island anymore."

Claire soon got to the cage locks, and begin to let the dinosaurs out. The first to be open was an Ankylosaurus as it bangs on the gate till it can get pass. Claire continues to open the cages as the Triceratops adult and infant exit their cage. And the Triceratops bangs on the gate as it got out. And is joined by the other dinosaurs already out. And then 2 large doors opened as a Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Carnotaurus and Apatosaurus came out. And the Apatosaurus bents the walkway over it's back breaking them off as it got out. Now the entire level is crowded with dinosaurs as the Apatosaur bellows in distress.

And then, Claire notice the emergency red button to open the outer doors. She moves over to it, and lifts the lid up but then halts her hand an inch over it.

"Claire... You press that button, there is no going back." Owen said.

"We can't let them die." Said Claire.

Everyone remained still silent, waiting for what will happen. And then, after a few moments regretfully Claire closed the lid and moves over to the window as she can only watch as the dinosaurs are slowly dying from the gas. And they watched as some begin to get effected by the gas.

But then suddenly, the outer doors began to open as the dinosaurs in the front turned towards it.

Confused by this, Owen and Claire turned and saw Maisie who has pushed the button.

"I had to." She said. "They're alive, like me."

Claire and Owen glanced each other, and then turned as the dinosaurs ran through the tunnel. And they watched as they headed to freedom.

* * *

Outside, at the loading garage, Mills opens a door of a van and begins to place the Indominus bone sample in.

But then he halts as there was a deep rumble heard. He turns around and to the tunnel, and the deep rumble got louder and closer as if a large herd of Elephants were coming at them.

As 2 guards looked, then suddenly a Pteranodon appeared. And then snatches a guard and then begins to lift him up. And then it lets go of him, and he fell and lands on the hood of the van.

And Mills turns back to the tunnel, and then some Compsognathus and the baby Triceratops came running out. And then 2 other Pteranodons, and then the dinosaurs came running out of the tunnel as the other guard was soon trampled by a Triceratops.

Mills quickly crawls under the van for cover, and drags the Indominus sample with him. And as the dinosaurs ran, the leg of an Apatosaurus hits the front of the van. Causing it to move a bit and exposing Mills. He was forced to move the sample back, and crawls under the van again narrowly avoided by stepped by a Carnotaurus foot. But Mills was far from safe as some of the dinosaurs were hitting and leaping over the van. And Mills was in danger of being crushed underneath, and then as an Apatosaurus moves over the van, it cause the van to be tilted up and then came down again. And then the bellows and footsteps from the dinosaurs began to fade away as they were now gone.

Mills looks out, and soon crawls out off from the van as it was totaled. And 3 Compsognathus were on the roof of it. And Mills got up and fixes himself, but is unaware that a Carnotaurus is behind a truck and sets it's sights on him. Unaware of the Carnotaur, Mills just simply approached the Indominus sample as strangely the 3 Compsognathus retreated.

And then, as Mills kneels down to pick up the case. From nowhere, Rexy clamps her massive jaws on him and Mills screams as she came to a stop. And then places her right foot over him, and then Rexy tears a leg off as the Carnotaurus caught in midair and begins to eat it. But then as if it was trying to take her moment, Rexy slams her head against the smaller predator knocking it aside. And she snaps her jaws at it as the Carnotaurus made a run for it. And then, Rexy turns knocking a light pose down, and then got into a stance like in the Visitor's Center and then lets out a thunderous roar.

And then she begins to head out as some Compsognathus ran. And then, Rexy's left foot stomps on the Indominus sample, and when it lifts up it was completely crushed.

And Rexy heads out into the forest.

* * *

Rexy was long gone by the time Owen, Twilight and everyone else made their way outside to the front. And moved down the staircase.

"So... What do you think will happen now?" Fluttershy asked. "Now with the dinosaurs free."

"Well, I guess... Life, finds a way." Said Twilight.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but." Trixie said. "I guess dinosaurs aren't as bad as I once thought."

"Guess this is the end for us with this adventure." Starlight said.

And then, Twilight brought out her rods. And then placed them down, and turns them on.

But no sooner then the portal appeared. Blue then appeared.

"Hey, girl." Owen said.

"Owen." Claire said.

Owen turns to them. "It's okay. She won't hurt us."

"I know she won't." Twilight smiled.

And then, Owen slowly approached Blue with his hand out. And then Blue stood back a bit.

"Yeah." Owen said.

Twilight and her friends begin to head to the portal, and Twilight watched as Blue then placed her chin on Owen's hand.

"Blue, come with me." Owen said.

Owen gently strokes Blue's snout.

"We'll take you to a safe place, okay?" Owen said and then glanced over to his right.

Blue saw this, and then turns and saw a open cage. And then Blue turns over to the portal as the Mane 7 minus Twilight went through the portal to home. And then looks over to Twilight.

Twilight gently strokes her muzzle, and then Blue looks over the portal and purrs. And then Twilight got the idea of why.

"I think... she wants to go back with us." Twilight said and then turns to Owen. "I promise to take care of her."

Owen nodded.

"I hopefully you'll see her again." Twilight said.

And then, Twilight headed to the portal and waved goodbye. And then Blue ran over towards the portal, Maisie then went down the steps, and then hugged Owen. And they watched as Blue stops at the portal's entrance and looks back at them once more. And then went through the portal and it closed a few seconds later. And one more screech form Blue was heard. And Claire joined Owen and Maisie, and she looks up at Owen for a moment. And then looks to where the portal was.

* * *

In Equestria, the portal remains opened still, and then Blue came through.

And Twilight and everyone else was glad of it.

Twilight has finally managed to rescue dinosaurs, from extinction.

And then Blue ran off into a holding pen. And the main gates closed.

* * *

An hour later, Blue along with the other dinosaurs that were brought back are still safely in the observation pens.

Twilight had Dr. Fauna to make sure they're all in good health. Before they can be safely release into their new home.

As it turns out, Twilight has successfully brought back 14 species of dinosaur. 2 Allosaurus, 3 Ankylosaurus, 5 Apatosaurus, 2 Baryonyx, 4 Brachiosaurus, 3 Carnotaurus, 12 Compsognathus, 14 Gallimimus, 6 Parasaurolophus, 4 Sinoceratops, 3 Stygimoloch, 4 Stegosaurus, 5 Triceratops, and lastly Blue. That's a total of 68 dinosaurs safely brought back. And 4 Pteranodons as well.

But the real concern is where to release them.

"I can't believe this many dinosaurs won't brought back." Rainbow said.

"Me too, I couldn't either." Said Twilight.

"But, where should we bring them?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight then turns to the map. "Okay, we need to think through this carefully. It has to be somewhere with good resources of conditions. Enough food and water, but so that the carnivores won't be a concern for us."

They all looked, and then Fluttershy noticed a likely spot. "What about there?"

They looked, and it was a large area uninhabited by ponies for miles. And is a mix of open plains, forest and near a swamp and with a river that leads to the coast. And it seems perfect for them.

"Fluttershy, I think that might work!" Twilight said.

* * *

A few weeks later, the train came to a stop at a station by the chosen place for the dinosaurs. And it was hauling large boxcars containing them.

And the entire place was over 20 miles in diameter. And miles away from the nearest inhabited town. And it was turned into the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.

Jurassic Sanctuary.

Soon, each boxcar is been placed by a wall between each other. And the doors opens as the dinosaurs exited their boxcars. Once they were all safely out, the boxcar doors closed.

"Are we all ready?" Twilight asked.

"I think so." Rainbow said.

Using their magic, Twilight and Starlight opened the the doors leading outside. And after a few moments, one by one the dinosaurs ran out to their new home.

And soon, the last one exited and that was Blue.

"It's okay, go on." Twilight said.

Blue then ran off towards the trees, and then stopped for one last look. And then disappears in the brush.

"Think she'll be back?" Applejack asked.

"I think we'll be seeing her soon." Twilight said.

 _"How many times do you have to see the evidence?"_

* * *

In an airport, a large cargo plane is getting loaded.

 _"How many times must the point be made?"_

Inside the cargo bay of the plane, a cage is being loading with a Baryonyx in it.

 _"We're causing our own extinction."_

A man opens up a case.

 _"Too many red lines have been crossed."_

And inside the case, is containing 2 embryos each of 12 species of dinosaur. From Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus, Carnotaurus, Stygimoloch, Sinoceratops, Stegosaurus, Dreadnoughthus, Dilophosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Baryonyx, Spinosaurus and Velociraptor.

And soon the plane takes off.

 _"And our home has, in fundamental ways, been polluted by..."_

* * *

"...avarice, and political megalomania." Said Ian.

* * *

Out in the badlands of Utah, a group of 4 trucks drove.

 _"Genetic power has now been unleashed. And of course, that's gonna be catastrophic."_

Inside one of the trailers, was an Allosaurus from the auction.

 _"This change was inevitable, from the moment we brought the first dinosaur back from extinction."_

* * *

"We've convince ourselves that sudden change, is something that happens outside the normal order of things, like a car crash." Ian continued. "Or that it's beyond our control, like a fatal illness. We don't conceive of sudden,..."

* * *

 _"...radical, irrational change as woven into the very fabric of existence. Yet, I can assure you, it most assuredly is."_

On a road by the hillside of the Californian coast, a car drove as Owen, Claire and Maisie were in it.

 _"And it's happening now."_

* * *

Off the coast of Hawaii, 2 surfers sat in the water as a 3rd approached them.

And ahead was a 3 story high wave as 9 surfers went over it. And another surfed down, by is heading straight towards the Mosasaurus.

 _"Humans and dinosaurs are not gonna be forced to co-exist."_

The surfer lost balance, and fell into the water as the Mosasaurus got closer.

* * *

 _"These creatures were here before us."_

Back on the mainland, Rexy emerged through some trees. And then breaks through a fence.

 _"And if we're not careful, they're gonna be here after."_

Rexy breaks through the fence completely and then roars at an African Lion in his enclosure at a zoo. Luckily, the Lion is safe as there was a moat between him and the T. Rex. And he was on a high ridge making him look at her level of height as he roars. And for the first time, the King of Dinosaurs meets the King of Beasts. But it's highly likely that Rexy now owns that title.

* * *

Maisie looks out, and saw something.

 _"We're gonna have to adjust to new treats that we can't imagine."_

Claire soon looks out, and then Owen. And flying alongside a distance away was a group of 3 Pteranodons.

* * *

"We've entered a new era." Ian finished. "Welcome,... to Jurassic World."

* * *

Owen soon looks out ahead.

* * *

Back in the land of Equestria, as it was now sunset.

Blue has wandered quite a distance from Jurassic Sanctuary. And then she came to a stop on ridge over looking Ponyville and Twilight's castle.

And then she starts cawing out, upon her new home.

* * *

A Pteranodon flies through the sky, and then came for a landing.

And on the Eiffel Tower in Las Vegas.


End file.
